


Unplanned

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Fake AH Crew, Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panties, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, mentions of killing, this kind of has a dom/sub au i guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And that's when the worst realization hit Geoff:<br/>There was a very high possibility, that Michael was dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My second fic wooooooo. enjoy ^.^

To the average eye, everything about the group seemed, well… average.

The money they made was good, they paid all of their bills, and food was put on the table every night.

Just five best friends, who shared a house, worked in the same company, and were all trying to make a living in the world.

The men themselves weren’t all that different. They wouldn’t stand out in a crowd. 

One had unruly light brown hair, and a nose that was just a tad too big.

Another had a kind face, and an impressive, ginger colored beard.

One of them had dark, dark hair, and his glasses seemed to always be slightly crooked.

And one of them had curly auburn locks, freckles sprinkled over his cheeks.

Only the last one -a man with heavily tattooed arms, and a handlebar mustache-, maybe, just maybe, would he would get second glance while walking down the street.

But other than that, they were just five normal guys.

Gavin, Jack, Ray, Michael, and Geoff.

Their choice of living might have seemed a bit odd for a bunch of their kind. They’d all probably fit comfortably in a decent sized apartment, somewhere closer to the heart of the city, but if they wanted to live several miles away from all the hustle and bustle, their spot of land must have been well worth a lengthy commute to the main part of town. 

The property itself was several acres, completely surrounded by forest. The driveway cut a path through the thick woods, bringing you almost a mile before reaching the actual house.

And boy, what a house.

Some would even compare it to a mansion.

It had a very modern style, with large windows covering about 85% of the front of the house, but the men weren’t too concerned about privacy in their secluded spot, hidden behind trees. 

“Natural light is prettier anyway,” Jack insisted the previous year, when they bought their new home.

The house stood three stories tall, and an intricately designed stone path lead up to the double dark-oak wooden front doors.

For a group of five average guys, living in such luxury might seem a bit… out of place.

What kind of best friends/room mates need a house of such size? Was a conference room necessary?

Like, what type of person even _has_ a room in their home, with white board and cork board walls, covered in maps? 

Don’t even get started on the three deluxe sport cars kept safely in their three car garage.

And down the main hall, right past the master suite… an… arsenal of some sorts? 

Where do they get this kind of money? 

Well… maybe these men weren’t as average as they seemed on the outside..

Maybe… maybe these men were the type of men who… let’s say… kill for a living.

~

Geoff was 100% against Michael joining they group from the start. 

“You’re my fucking boyfriend, there’s no fucking way I’m risking your life just so you can help us out on a few jobs,” Geoff scoffed, dismissing his lover’s pleading.

“Geoff you’ve _seen_ me shoot!” Michael protested. “The others think I’d be a great addition. Hell, I’m probably a better shot then Gav!”

“Hey,” The Brit piped up from the kitchen, poking his head into the lounge. 

“I told you not to listen in. Private conversation.” Geoff growled, eyes burning into Gavin’s flesh as he watched the lad slowly sink back into the other room.

The pair went back and forth for days, and every time the fight went a little two far, it ended in Geoff mercilessly fucking Michael into oblivion to make him shut up.

And how could the lad complain about that?

But Michael won the seemingly never ending fight, the day that he hopped into the back of their van, sneaking out with them as they left for one of their smaller jobs.

“Yeah I think there’s a few extra rounds in the back,” Ray answered Geoff. The elder sighed and went around the back of the van, practically screaming when he opened the car’s back door’s, only to see Michael, quietly sitting there, counting his bullets.

“Alright which one of you dicks let him get away with this shit?!” Geoff yelled at his other men.

“Geoff it’s too late to worry about that. We have to be in the basement in 8 minutes,” Jack prompted. “And we could always use the extra shot… there’s gonna be at least 12 guards on Reminski…”

Geoff briefly considered this fact. Of course he knew this corrupt politician, which they had been paid big bucks to take care of, would be heavily guarded…

The Gent grabbed Michael’s arm, tugging him out of the van before slamming the doors shut.

“This is the only fucking time you’re helping us, clear?” he hissed, earning a gleeful nod from Michael.

Sure, Geoff could be a bit harsh sometimes, especially when it came to their line of work, but he would never do anything to harm Michael. Putting him in the center of their dangerous lifestyle was actually Geoff’s biggest fear. He wouldn’t be able to life with himself if Michael took a bullet, even if it was just to the arm or something (Because Geoff had taken enough of those to know that no matter how many times it happens, you never get used to that kind of pain).

And that’s how it started. From that day forward, Michael came with them on every mission, no matter how much Geoff hated it.

He couldn’t deny that the kid knew how to handle a gun. Even if it was a model he wasn’t familiar with, he was quick thinking to figure it out. In the end, his gun of choice would always be his trusty 9mm Shield.

“That shit’s gonna back fire on you one day,” Ray mumbled through a mouthful of Doritios as he watched Michael reload his magazine, which had been emptied in a man’s skull the previous night.

Michael just waved him off.

“You’ve had that thing for years,” Jack laughed, chiming into the conversation. “Why don’t you just let us get you a Glock 42 or something?”

“Because this baby does the job, and that’s all that matters,” Michael defended. The bearded man sighed and shook his head. That gun was the lad’s first, and it had first been his dad’s gun, so it’d been around for a long time.

“Geoff would probably prefer you just go in with a switchblade then use that old piece of rubbish!” Gavin squawked. Geoff was in the conference room on Skype with a potential client, working out a contract, so they weren’t afraid to speak of him out loud.

The curled haired lad quickly flipped his butterfly knife out of his pocket, pointing it towards the Brit.

“Hey now,” he warned. “If I’m gonna just go in with a knife, I’d _at least_ use my butterfly so I could take them out with style.” Michael teased, before proceeding to do a few flips and tricks with the blade in his hand. The three other men simultaneously groaned and rolled their eyes in response.

“The knife tricks again, really?” Ray glared. They regretted ever giving Michael the knife for his birthday, because all he had done since he received it was look up YouTube videos on cool tricks to do with it.

“Guys come on I just learned this new one where I throw it in the air and-“

“There’s no way I’m cleaning blood off of the counters,” Jack shot. “You practice outside or not at all, clear?”

Michael looked down and flipped the knife closed, mumbling something under his breath about Jack being no fun as he slid it back into his pocket.

Their heads turned towards the staircase as Geoff came down, foot steps loud and echoing through the large house with ease.

“Alright boys,” Geoff clapped his hands, “Pop quiz: who is the one person we always hear about, that keeps fucking over some of the biggest drug dealers we work with?”

The four me all pondered the thought, until Ray snapped his fingers.

“Ryan Haywood. Didn't he snag some huge shipments and deals from Santos and Ellis?” Ray questioned.

“Ding ding ding we have a winner!” Geoff announced, voice breaking slightly, as it always did when he got excited.

“Yeah so why do we give a shit about this douche bag?” Michael asked, going over by Geoff, who immediately wrapped an arm around his boy, keeping them attached at the hip.

“Who here remembers Mr. Carlos Anthony?” Geoff asked the room.

“Is he the one we took out the supplier in Dallas for?” Jack inquired, earning a nod from Geoff.

“Well, it turns out Haywood fucked up a really big deal Carlos was working on, and that wasn’t the first time,” the Gent explain. “So, it’s been requested that we take care of things.” he grinned.

“Yeah but this guy’s been fucking with a lot of people, so he’s gotta be a tough target,” Gavin frowned. “It seems too risky. I’ve heard he’s pretty cunning, which is how he manages to fuck over so many of the big names is the area.”

“Oh trust me, it’s risky as dicks,” Geoff chuckled, squeezing Michael’s side. “But for 100,000, I think we’ll manage to figure something out.”

Geoff could practically hear all four jaws hit the ground.

“One hundred fucking thousand dollars?” Michael breathed. “We didn’t even get that much for that Congress dude!!”

Geoff kept grinning like an idiot. 

“Don’t leave your mouth open, you’ll catch flies,” he teased them, giving Gavin a hard pat on the cheek, which was actually more like a smack, causing Gavin to pout.

“Get your asses upstairs, we’ve got a lot of work to do.”

~

“Do we always have to follow the cliches?” Ray snorted, once Geoff explained that Haywood would be in an abandoned warehouse. The elder just shot the lad a glare.

“Listen, this guy thinks he made a really good ‘deal’ with Carlos,” Geoff explained, making air quotes with his fingers. “Carlos is sending in one of his boys to seal it, Ted to be exact, who’s going to talk with Ryan for a bit before you shoot. Carlos specifically told Haywood that it was a big load coming in, so the location had to be extremely discreet. The warehouse is practically in the middle of fucking no where, so it works. We’ll have get away time before cops come.”

The other four nodded along, carefully listening to Geoff’s words, as the man walked over to one of the maps on the wall and started writing on it.

“Jack will park the van over here behind this office building. It’s going to be totally empty since we’re going over Saturday,” Geoff told them, pointing to the map with his pen. “The warehouse is only a block away- right here,” he added by pointing again.  
“Ray and Gavin, you’ll be in the main part of the warehouse, in the open room where the deal is being made. Each of you need to take one side, there will be plenty of old shipment crates and boxes to hide behind. Ryan brings two guards, so you each take one out. Simple.”

The two lads nodded, eyes grazing over the more detailed map of the building they would be hiding out in.

“I’m going to cover the back door, in case Haywood tries to bring in any extra men, or if he tries to run for it,” Geoff chewed his lip, looking over towards his boyfriend. 

“And the last position, Ryan’s snipe… That’s you Mikey,” Geoff sighed. Michael’s mouth hung open.

Sure, Geoff had (barely) willingly allowed him to join them on jobs, but having _him_ make the big kill? That was a first…

“G-Geoff… I… fuck what if I fuck up-“

“You won’t,” Geoff shook his head. “You’re probably the best shot out of all of us. I trust you, and I know you can do this,” he offered a small smile, but Michael could see the worry in his eyes.

“I don’t get it,” Michael frowned. “With a job this big, why aren’t you doing it?” he questioned. Geoff sighed.

“That’s the problem. You guys know I’m old as dicks-“

“You’re not even 40 yet!” Jack interjected.

“The stress of this job adds 10 years,” Geoff rolled his eyes. “Anyway, you’re going to need to go up to the balcony on the second floor, and climb into the rafters. You’ll be hanging right over the meeting spot, so it’l just be a straight down head shot,” Geoff bit his lip anxiously, waiting for his boyfriend’s response.

Michael sighed. He knew Geoff was right, it would be difficult for him to do all of that climbing, let alone shoot while balancing himself in a position like that.

The lad nodded.

“Alright boss. Guess I’m taking out Haywood.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the awkward cut off at the end, just wanted this chapter to be build up.  
> PS: Updates also get posted on my Tumblr! (It's mulifandom, so not all RT/AH. Lots of bands.) cliffordokay.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

The car rides to their jobs were normally filed with excitement and nervous chatter, or at least anything other than the quietness that was looming heavily above them at the moment.  
  
It didn’t matter that today they had to wake up extra early to prepare themselves for the job ahead of them, since they needed to get there early to prepare. It didn’t matter that none of them were morning people, ready to bite your head off until they got their cup of coffee.  
  
Car rides had always been the best part of their jobs, no matter how short the trip. Between the music they kept on full blast, and their wonderfully silly personalities, there was never a dull ride.  
  
But today was different.  
Jack drove as always, Ray taking the passenger seat beside him, and Gavin sprawling out in the middle row of seats, filling up the section all by himself. Geoff and Michael took the back, the elder rubbing his hand up and down the lad’s bouncing thigh.  
  
“What’s got you so nervous?” Geoff murmured into Michael’s hair, barely daring to break the silence that surrounded them.  
  
Michael shrugged, picking at the skin around his fingers.  
  
“Everyone else is quiet too,” he grumbled.   
  
They could all sense it. Something was off, and that brought about a silence no one really wanted to break.  
  
Jack, the knowing man he was, realized what had gotten everyone down immediately. It was the intimidation of this mission- or to put it better, the intimidation of the _target_  of this mission.  
  
Ryan Haywood was _no_ t a force to be reckoned with. Get on his bad side, and he’d send a crew of 27 ninjas in the middle of the night to sneak into your bedroom and slit your throat.  
  
Okay… well, maybe Geoff had just told that story to lighten the mood, bring some comic relief to the situation, but that didn’t change the under lying truth.  
  
Haywood was extremely intelligent and quick thinking. He sometimes enjoyed taking a victim hostage, just so he could practice a new method of killing. If you gave this man a toothbrush, it would take him mere minutes to figure out 5 different ways to kill you with it.  
  
And if you messed with him, he would most certainly have you dead within a day. That was something every gang and drug dealer south of Dallas knew.  
  
This had all made the request even more of a surprise to Geoff when he got the call. At first, he even considered denying it, figuring no amount of money would be worth this type of risk towards his boys.  
  
But they hadn’t gotten a really big job in a while, and a little extra cash would do them some good.  
  
Geoff trusted his boys. He had all the confidence in the world that they would take Ryan out and execute their plan flawlessly.  
  
The conversation between the two boyfriends in the back ended as soon as it had started, because Jack announced that they would arrive in about five minutes.  
  
Once parked in their location, everyone clambered out and went to the back to get their weapons. Jack on the other hand began setting up his own equipment. He acted as their ‘mission control’, or as Gavin called him during jobs, Mother Hen. It was a name which Jack had hated at first, but it grew on him, since it did truly suit him well.  
  
Ray and Gavin were the first to grab their guns and begin loading them. They took TEC-9s, the Brit’s personal favorite. He loved jobs where he got to use some sort of semi-automatic, because it made him feel like he was living in a real life video game.  
  
Geoff and Michael also took semi-automatic weapons, but since they knew they wouldn’t have to fire as much, they used smaller semi-auto pistols instead. Michael knew that despite his wishes, he couldn’t get away with using his 9mm for this job, but he kept it in his holster, just for peace of mind.  
  
“Alright one more quick run through and you can go to your positions,” Jack instructed, handing out ear pieces and mics.  
  
As the four clipped on their mics and stuffed the uncomfortable ear pieces in, Geoff began  to go over the plan.  
  
“Okay so, it’s 6:03 right now, and Haywood’s due here at 7,” Geoff began. “Ray and Gav, take the side door into the building and get into your positions. Obviously make sure you can’t be seen from the open area in the center where they’re meeting, but also make sure that you’ll be able to get a clear shot when Jack gives the cue.” Geoff addressed the two, who nodded in understanding.  
  
“Michael and I are going in the back,” he continued. “He’ll go in and find way to climb up the balcony, then into the rafters. He’ll be perched right above the meeting spot, and Carlos’ boy Ted knows exactly where to make Haywood stand so you get a clear shot,” Geoff finished, squeezing Michael’s hand, which he hadn’t let go of since they got out of the car.  
  
“I’ll of course stay back out by the door, ready in case anyone tries to come in, or get out,” Geoff concluded, watching as he got four nods from his team.   
  
“6:07 and counting. I would go get ready,” Jack encouraged, getting back into the van to put on his head set, and wirelessly connect to the others’ mics.  
  
“Alright boys. Let’s head out,” Geoff sighed, stuffing his gun in his jacket pocket so he could hold Michael’s hand as they walked down the block.  
  
Once in front of the old warehouse (which Ray was still upset about, hating stereotypes), Geoff ruffled Gavin’s hair and pinched Ray’s cheek before the two groups went their separate ways.  
  
Gravel crunched under the couple’s feet as they silently walked down the uneven path to the back of the building. It was the beginning of fall, so there was a slight breeze in the air, but when Geoff felt Michael shiver, he knew that his boy wasn’t cold.  
  
“Hey,” Geoff’s words were muffled as he pressed his lips to the lad’s temple. “If something happens, just say something to Jack, and I’ll come in to help okay?” he assured. “I have all my faith in you, and I know you can do this. Plus, you’ve got Gav and Ray in there with you as well.”  
  
“What is that supposed to make me feel better?” Michael teased, leaning against the wall next to the back entrance, which he would need to go through soon enough.   
  
Geoff chuckled before bending down to press his lips against Michael’s, grinning even more as his boy reached a hand up to twine his fingers through Geoff’s hair.  
  
“Best sex we’ll ever have tonight. Promise,” Geoff smirked into Michael’s open mouth, watching as his face lit up in delight. His eyes even got all squinty, the way Geoff loved.  
  
“Sounds like a plan boss,” Michael smiled, pulling Geoff down to kiss him again, which the gent did not oppose to. He did love being called ‘boss’, especially by Michael.  
  
“Hate to interrupt the two lovebirds,” Jack’s voice came through their ear pieces, “But   
I’m connected now, so I can in fact hear you.” Michael could practically hear the smug grin on Jack’s face.  
  
Geoff rolled his eyes, quickly pecking the lad’s lips one more time.  
  
“Fine. Get your pretty little ass in there so Mother-Hen doesn’t-”   
  
“Now is not the time to discuss Michael’s butt!” Jack groaned, earning a laugh from the boyfriends, (and also a laugh from Gavin and Ray, but Michael and Geoff couldn’t hear them yet).  
  
“Okay okay fine I get it,” Geoff sighed, opening up the back door before giving Michael an encouraging shove through it. Not without of course pinching his butt in the process, which caused Jack to roll his eyes at the yelp he heard from Michael.  
  
“It’s never enough with you two I swear,” Jack muttered under his breath, but just loud enough for Geoff to pick up on it.  
  
The eldest gent took his boyfriend’s former spot, leaning against the wall of the building and looking out into the woods that surrounded them.  
  
Michael tried to focus on the sound of his footsteps against the concrete, trying to distract himself, but he found himself more focused on the faint sounds of Ray and Gavin’s voices, which could be heard echoing across the building.  
  
Geoff was right of course, there were fire escape like stairs hanging off the balcony above his head, and Michael was able to reach the last rung of on of the ladder’s if he jumped a bit. Using all of his upper body strength, he pulled himself up onto the first platform, and the rest from there was easy.  
  
The floor beneath him creaked under his weight, if you could even call a six inch slab of metal hanging from the rafters a ‘floor’. Michael seriously questioned the stability of the balcony, wondering how old the building really was. But none the less, he made his way down until he was right above Ray’s head. He looked down onto the main floor, smiling when he saw Gavin waving to him from across the room, grinning like the idiot he was.  
  
Pulling himself up onto the balcony’s railing, he swayed a bit before he felt he was steady enough to reach out and grab for the first beam.  
  
‘Guess the gym equipment in the basement wasn’t a bad idea after all,' he thought to himself, realizing it didn’t take him much effort to pull himself up high enough to the point where he could swing his foot up onto another beam.  
  
“What am I, a fucking ninja?” Michael grumbled, the comforting sound of Jack’s chuckle flowing through the ear piece.  
  
“Be careful, don’t try to parkour anything,” Jack teased.   
  
Michael had a smile on his face as he pulled and climbed up, until he was situated right where he was supposed to be: the very center of the room, wedged in between a few rafters, a clear shot down at the center of the floor below him. He glanced over at Ray, who was to his left, waving as the Puerto Rican gave him a thumbs up.  
  
“Do a flip!!” Ray called out, causing Gavin to let out a squawk of laughter. Michael snickered himself, but silenced himself as he heard a creak from below. Maybe he shouldn’t move anymore than he had to.  
  
“How fucking high up am I?” Michael mumbled as he looked down. It was a good thing he wasn’t afraid of heights.  
  
“50 feet. So as long as you don’t fall head first, you would maybe survive a fall,” Jack answered him. “Assuming you don’t break something important, that is.”  
  
“Very reassuring. Thank you,” Michael sighed, shaking his head.  
  
“Alright, it’s 6:31. Ted is going to contact me when they arrive. All of your mics should be synced. So let’s do a quick check.”  
  
Okay, now they all knew it was not the time for joking around. All of their rules and training came down to moments like these. Moments where they all felt like they were some sort of spy in a high action movie. Things were getting real.  
  
“Mother-Hen to Boss, do you copy?” Jack began.  
  
“Boss here, over,” came Geoff’s reply.  
  
“Mother-Hen to Brown, do you copy?”  
  
“Brown here, over,” Ray answered (and contrary to what most people thought, Ray had in fact chosen his code name).  
  
“Mother-Hen to Curly, do you copy?”  
  
“Curly here, over,” Michael breathed. He had hated his code name from the start, but Geoff had picked it out specially for him, so he had a soft spot for it. But either way, that’s what Michael got for jokingly suggesting code names in the first place.  
  
“Mother-Hen to Bird, do you copy?”  
  
“I’m rea- Er- Bird here, over,” Gavin corrected himself, causing Michael and Ray to snicker.  
  
“Beautiful,” Jack murmured, and they could all hear the sound of keys on a keyboard clicking in the background as Jack furiously typed away.  
  
“Positions secured?” Jack asked, getting a chorus of ‘ready’s simultaneously in response.  
  
“Perfect, perfect,” he once again mumbled to himself, eyes scanning over his computer screen. “Ted will be arriving at approximately 6:43. It’s 6:35 and you will get a 2 minute warning. Once Ted presses the button on his phone that sends me the ready signal, you’ll get a countdown. Everyone fires at their appropriate target on ‘3’. Do you copy?”  
  
“Affirmative.”  
  
“Understood.”  
  
“Gotcha beardo,” Gavin answered last, causing Jack to roll his eyes.  
  
“Whatever dumb ass,” Jack sighed. “Just keep quiet and things should go smoothly. I don’t want to hear another word until this is all over.”  
  
Everyone nodded to themselves, settling down, and preparing to wait.  
  
Michael shifted a bit, trying to adjust his weight, but as the beams creaked beneath him, he realized that there was really no way to get comfortable while wedged between pieces of wood, fifty feet in the air.  
  
Being on edge while waiting for an update from Jack, seemed to drag out time to the point where the five minutes they sat in silence felt like hours.  
  
“2 minutes boys, good luck,” a comforting voice spoke directly into their ears, which caused them all to perk up, becoming still, yet ready to fire at a moments notice.  
  
Sure enough, not too long after Jack’s voice had faded out, the sound of heavy footsteps echoed through the building, and two voices were conversing quietly.  
  
“We have men bringing a truck in in a few minutes,” one voice explained- Ted, Michael assumed.  
  
“So I’ve been told,” someone replied. “But I believe there is still a matter that needs to be discussed.” This man’s voice was deep and smooth, and seemed to be quite fitting for the man that suddenly came into Michael’s view from above.  
  
Ted was nothing special. Just your average looking man who’s hair was slicked back, and he sported a seemingly unkept beard. Two of the other men, who hadn’t spoken yet, didn’t even have very distinguishable features, being most of their faces were covered by large black sunglasses.  
  
‘Two security guards. Just as excepted,’ Michael thought to himself.  
  
But the last man, Mr. Ryan Haywood, boy, was he a sight to be seen.  
  
Michael couldn’t even see very clearly from his awkward angle and height, but he could see enough to know that this man was extremely attractive and well built. You could tell that he was as suave and quick witted as everyone described, just by taking one look at him (It was no wonder he knew how to get his way with everything). But it was too bad Michael would never get to get a good look at that handsome face.  
  
The group of men were in position now, right underneath Michael, and in between Gavin and Ray.  
  
Out of the corner of his eyes, Michael watched as Gavin shifted, poking his gun in between two crates, ready to fire. Michael decided to do the same, slightly adjusting himself to properly aim his gun.  
  
‘Fucking hell,’ he cursed in his head, as the rafters creaked again, _loudly_. He just prayed that no one would look up, and they would just assume that the noise came from the age of the building. But the men below didn’t stop their conversation, continuing to argue over whether or not the pricing was fair.  
  
“It’s go time,” Jack spoke into their ears, causing Michael to inhale sharply. But with his intake of breath, came another creak, this one even louder than before.  
  
“1…”  
  
Another creak. This one was actually more of a… crack.  
  
  
“2…”  
  
“Fuck wait Jack I think it’s gonna-“ Michael began to whisper-yell, but he couldn’t get out what he wanted to express, as the beams caved under his weight.  
  
And as Michael’s body came crashing to the floor, all hell broke loose.  
  
Jack called out ‘3’, even though it was too late. Gavin fired off two shots, both hitting the first guard he was assigned to, right in the temple. Ray on the other hand, was completely thrown off by Michael’s weak cry for help, and the three shots that he fired missed: two going off to the side, and one hitting the second guard’s leg, barely causing the strong man to flinch.  
  
Ted tried to bail as soon as he realized that something wasn’t right (because someone falling from the ceiling isn’t typically a good sign), but it was too late for him. The guard that Ray hadn’t successfully killed was already aiming at Ted, proceeding to shoot and kill him.  
  
“What the fuck is going on!?” they could hear Jack screaming through their ear pieces, sending Geoff into an even worse panic. “Get the fuck out of there _now_. I’m bringing the truck around. RUN.”  
  
Gavin and Ray were already on it, making a sprint for the side hallway the second they had fired their shots. Gavin ripped his mic off, grabbing Ray by the shirt before they left the building.  
  
“Ray, _Michael is still in there!_ ” Gavin practically screamed, but Ray just grabbed the Brit and dragged him out of the building.   
  
“Does it look like we fucking have time for that?! Jack called a retreat, Michael’s a tough guy, he’s fine. He’ll get up, shake it off, and get his ass out of there,” Ray panted as they ran out of the building, almost colliding with Geoff, who had just come out from around the back. But the problem was, Ray was saying that more to convince himself that Michael was okay… because in the panic that ensued within the 5 seconds after Michael fell, there wasn’t any time to go grab him, with the still living guard, and Ryan Haywood firing at them as they attempted to run.  
  
“Where the fuck is Michael?” Geoff asked, voice filled with worry as the three ran to the van Jack had just brought from down the street.  
  
“No time, get in the van,” Gavin choked out as they all piled in the back, Jack not even stopping, just slowing down. The second the door was slamming shut, Jack sped off down the road, because in this business, waiting was not an option.  
  
“Gavin,” Geoff stressed, grabbing the lad by the shirt collar and pressing him into the car seat. “you better fucking tell me that Michael is still staked out in the rafters, and he expects us to fucking pick him up in a few hours after everyone’s cleared out,” Geoff growled, face dangerously close to Gavin’s.   
  
Gavin swallowed hard.  
  
“M-Mic… he… h-he-“  
  
“His ear piece and mic have both been disconnected,” Jack spoke quietly, interrupting Gavin. Geoff slammed the Gavin against the seat, and even though it wasn’t enough to hurt, it still startled him.  
  
“He’s not fucking stupid!” Geoff screamed. “He wouldn’t do that! Where the fuck is he?!”  
  
Back at the warehouse, Ryan and his guard had quickly surveyed the area, before returning to Michael, and Ted’s body. Just for good measure, the guard went over to the drug dealer, unloading another round of bullets into his skull.  
  
“Fucking traitors these days,” he spat, literally spitting on the body. He then bent down to assess the damage of the wound on his leg.  
  
Ryan on the other hand, had casually sauntered over to Michael, who was still breathing (barely), but lying unconscious on the floor. Haywood crouched down next to the boy, gently pushing some of his curls away from his sweat soaked face.  
  
“Well well well…” Ryan breathed, voice dripping with venom. “And who do we have here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this... this is so shitty... im so sorry what have i done


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up was the hardest part. Because even though he put all of his strength towards the simple task of opening his eyes, they wouldn’t.  
  
It felt like days had passed. Maybe even weeks.  
  
In the moments he drifted in and out of consciousness, things became even more painfully difficult due to the fact that he was in no way aware of his surroundings, or what was going on.  
  
Despite the fact that Michael thought he was out of it for at least two weeks, it was only three days. And on the third day, he regained some sense of awareness.  
  
He started off simple, trying to open his eyes, but it was as if they were sealed shut from remaining closed so long. With a bit of extra effort, they did open, but not even fully.  
  
Through half-lidded eyes, Michael tried to focus on a point in front of him, which after some studying, he realized it was a floor. His glasses were gone, so he couldn’t even see very well to begin with, so the only thing he was really sure of, was that the room was pretty empty. He was laying… on the floor. A cold, concrete one at that.  
  
  
The next thing he tried to do, was move his head, but the second he tried to lift it, he almost screamed at the immense pain that shot through his skull. He squeezed his eyes back shut, cursing quietly to himself. He had never felt a pain so strong, eyes actually welling up with tears at how bad it hurt.  
  
“Fuck,” he choked out, voice hoarse and dry as he tried to not break out crying. “Fuck… need… I need advil,” he mumbled. Whenever Michael was sick, Geoff was always there to take care of his boy, so the lad just assumed his boyfriend was somewhere very close by, waiting for him to wake up.  
  
And that’s when everything flooded back into Michael’s mind in one, horrific, nightmarish wave.  
  
Their job, Ryan Haywood, the rafters, the old building…  
  
Falling…  
  
“Geoff,” Michael called out weakly. Something was wrong. Something was very very wrong. And Michael could sense it by the way his stomach tied itself in a knot the second he remembered falling from the ceiling and blacking out, nothing but the sound of gunshots ringing through his ears.  
  
“Geoff!” he called out a bit louder, a strangled sob falling from his lips.  
  
Every muscle, every bone in his body, hurt like he had been hit by a train.  
  
Trying to ignore the pain coursing through him, he shifted his wrists to see if he could push himself off of the ground. But that’s when he heard the clinking of metal on concrete.  
  
Prying his eyes open once again, Michael gazed down at his body for the first time.  
  
He was naked except for his boxer briefs, and his hands were handcuffed together. But not only that, there was a long chain connected to the handcuffs, which he could only assumed connected to the wall or something. And _not only that_ , but in a weak attempt to move his legs, he finally became aware of the tight confinement holding ankles together- some sort of leather or rope he guessed by the way it felt against his skin.  
  
“G-Geoff!” Michael sobbed, voice breaking from dryness. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt tears running over his face, pooling under his cheek due to his position on the floor, laying on his side. And from that moment forward, he could not control the crying, which was almost a new experience in itself, because Michael Jones did not cry.  
  
He hadn’t even registered the sound of heavy footsteps coming down a hall toward him, until there was the sound of a lock clicking open from across the room. The bright light from the hallway caused him to recoil a bit as he attempted to contain his sobbing, not wanting the stranger to see him in a such a broken state.  
  
Michael found himself mumbling a strangled string of ‘please’s and ‘Geoff’s, filled with too much sheer terror to even look up at the person who was now approaching him, the sound of each powerful footstep echoing off the walls and right into Michael’s ears.  
  
He was certainly a sight to be seen, tired up, shivering, laying helpless on the cold, hard, floor.  
  
And that was just how Ryan liked it.  
  
Ryan sighed and crouched down next to the boy, setting down he box he had brought with him on the floor, and then turning Michael over so he was laying on his back. He tried to ignore the groans and winces as he moved Michael’s body, the lad clearly still in a lot of pain.  
  
“The fun can’t begin until you’re healed more,” Ryan sighed, shaking his head slightly. He ran his fingers over Michael’s chest and sides lightly, admiring the color and shapes of the bruises that littered the skin. After determining that his ribs were in fact healing properly, by giving them a few gentle press in the right places, he brought his hand up to Michael’s face, gently pressing over certain spots on the side of his head.  
  
“Ow,” Michael whimpered, trying to pull away from the touch. Ryan of course just pulled him close again feeling the large bump that had swelled up on the side of Michael’s head.  
  
‘Guess that nursing course in college wasn’t a waste after all,’ Ryan thought to himself with a slight chuckle, using his fingers to hold open Michael’s eyelids. The gent was hoping the concussion would go away within a few more days, because checking on Michael every few hours to make sure he hadn’t choked on his own vomit, was getting a bit tiresome. Ryan was lucky enough that Michael had only thrown up once (that, and the bump on his head was how Ryan determined the severity of the concussion), and thankfully that stage in his recovery had more than likely passed.  
  
“I’ll give you another week,” Ryan mumbled to himself. “10 days should be enough for the ribs to be mostly healed,” he sighed, turning towards the box he had left on the floor and rummaging through it. He pulled out two syringes, and two vials of medication.  
  
Throughout this whole process, Michael had barely moved, frozen with fear and pain, barely processing what was going on.  
  
Once preparing the syringes with their needles, he drew the medication from the vials, filling one with a painkiller that had some morphine in it, and the other with ketamine, for more of a painkiller, and to keep Michael from waking up for at least a few more hours.  
  
Taking the lad’s arm (and the other one with it more or less because of the handcuffs), Ryan wiped it with an alcohol wipe before making quick work of giving him the two injections.  
  
“Don’t… don’t fucking touch me,” Michael mumbled, rolling over so his back was to Ryan. The older man just chuckled, patting Michael’s side before standing an collecting his things.  
  
“Oh please… I’ll have you broken in within two weeks.”  
  
But Michael had already slipped back into unconsciousness, not even registering his kidnappers words.  
~  
In the moments of silence that followed their hasty departure from the warehouse, after he hadn’t gotten an answer on Michael’s whereabouts, that’s when the worst realization hit Geoff:  
  
There was a very high possibility that Michael was dead.  
  
Now, it had been three days since their mission, three days since they lost Michael.  
  
Gavin and Ray placed the blame on themselves, claiming they should have at least made an effort to go in and grab him before retreating, but Jack and Geoff insisted they did the right thing, because there was a more than likely chance that they would have been shot and killed.  
  
Jack also placed the blame on himself, claiming he shouldn’t have called a retreat so suddenly, and should have called Geoff in for back up, but the other three insisted that he had done the right thing as well, because when things go bad, they were taught to always retreat.  
  
But Geoff… Geoff couldn’t be convinced that this _wasn’t_ his fault.  
  
He shouldn’t have let Michael come on the mission.  
  
He shouldn’t have put Michael in the more difficult position.  
  
He should have ran in the second he knew something was wrong.  
  
And he thought of so many other variables that could have changed what happened, and in the end, it was always his own fault.  
  
The other three were scared. They had never seen their boss like this. Geoff hadn’t moved out of the bedroom in the three days that had passed, unless you counted getting up to pee, or get more vodka.  
  
“It’s not healthy,” Gavin practically whispered, hands clasped tightly around his coffee mug as he stared into the hot liquid. “And it’s frightening me.”  
  
Jack sighed from across the counter top, putting his head in his hands.  
  
“We know,” he grumbled. “It’s scaring us too. There _has_  to be someone we have connections to that knows Haywood’s address or something,” Jack frowned, looking back up at the Brit with tired eyes.  
  
Jack and Ray had been doing as much research as humanly possible, contacting everyone they knew who might have even heard of Ryan’s name. But no matter how close they got, in the end, ultimately no one knew where the drug lord lived.  
  
Every time they thought they had an address, it turned out it was just some shady old apartment Haywood used for business, never his personal residence. The man was smarter than they could have ever imagined, his ability to be so well known, yet at the same time under the radar was mystifying.  
  
While those two had been hard at work, making phone calls and frantically typing away at their laptops, Gavin spent the time in Geoff’s room, trying to coax the eldest of the group out of bed, even if it was just to go across the hall and take a shower.  
  
But Geoff wouldn't budge.  
  
He missed Michael’s hair, and they way it always smelled faintly of their shampoo, no matter how sweaty and dirty they got on the job.  
  
He missed the freckles that were sprinkled across the tender skin of Michael's cheeks and nose, knowing that if he had all the time in the world, he would spend every waking second running his thumb over the skin and counting each and every fleck.  
  
He missed the curve of Michael’s sides, and how his hips and ass were shaped just right, as if God had created him with the intention of sculpting a spot where Geoff could perfectly rest his hands.  
  
He missed Michael’s fingers, the way they always needed to be moving or holding something. How they always found themselves curling around Geoff’s, or tracing the shapes on his tattooed arms.  
  
All of this, and it had only been three days.  
  
It physically pained Gavin to see his boss in this condition. He could feel the throb of his heart every time he poked his head into the dark room and was faced with the sight of a lump on the bed covered with the quilt, and an empty bottle of whiskey lying on the floor... and he just couldn’t bare it.  
  
Gavin couldn’t even begin to imagine what it would be like to lose a lover who you were so close to… it was hard enough that he had lost a best friend.  
  
And no one in the group dared to speak of the inevitable circumstance that hung above them.  
  
No one dared to say the words “Michael”, and “dead” in the same sentence.  
  
He was missing, and that was all that needed to be said for the time being.  
~  
Michael assumed that weeks had passed. His few waking hours were filled with nothing but dizziness, pain, and the occasional sting of a needle, pricking his right arm.  
  
He had no way to keep track of time, and in the few instances where he got a brief look around the room he was in, the only detail he could really be sure of was that there were no windows.  
  
But then one day, after a few hours of fading in and out of dreamless sleep, he realized that he was awake.  
  
Okay well- scratch that. Of course he knew there had been times where he was awake, but in this moment, he knew something was different.  
  
He tried to think of the last time that Ryan paid him a visit, except.. he hadn’t in a while.  
  
Michael took a few deep breaths, before summoning all of his strength, and rolling himself over onto his stomach. He winced at the dull pain that throbbed in his chest at the sudden change in position, but this was nothing compared to the bouts of torturous agony that had ripped through him at every breath within his first few days on the floor.  
  
Thinking about it, Michael became aware of the fact that his head barely hurt anymore. Sure, there was a bit of an ache, and his thoughts were a bit clouded, but it no longer felt as though he had a metal bucket over his head that someone was relentlessly pounding on.  
  
After allowing himself to settle and become adjusted to this new position, he slowly worked his cuffed arms out from under him, pushing himself up onto his legs so he could kneel.  
  
The improvement was remarkable. He was no where near 100% back to his old self, but his dizziness was so much less severe, that he could actually look around the room.  
  
Michael decided on sitting himself against the wall, pulling his knees up towards himself with his arms tucked between his legs and chest.  
  
He hadn’t yet gotten a clear look at his confinements, so he decided that now was a better time that ever to give them a proper inspection.  
  
His early assumptions had been mostly correct, his wrists were in fact hand cuffed, a chain lying next to him that connected him and the cuffs to a post on a wall, chain measuring no more than four feet. He found it odd that instead of being regular police-like metal cuffs, that pieces that were wrapped around his writs were leather.  
  
‘Standing up doesn’t seem like much of an option I guess,” he thought to himself with a sigh, moving his knees over a bit to look at his ankles.  
  
The same leather hand cuffs were binding his legs together, except these were a bit tighter than his wrists, making moving his legs virtually impossible. At least he had some sort of mobility in his arms.  
  
Michael considered the fact that whatever drugs Haywood had been pumping into his system, were probably still swimming through his blood stream, which was probably why he still felt out of it. He took a few deep breaths, leaning his head back against the cool concrete wall.  
  
“What have I gotten myself into…” he whispered to himself, letting his eyes fall shut once again.  
~  
Over the next few (what he assumed were) hours, every time he woke up, Michael felt considerably better. Even thought he noted that he really had to pee, his thoughts were less jumbled together and his mind wasn’t as foggy. The degree of constant pain never improved, nor declined.  
  
He replayed the events in the warehouse over and over again in his head, and at one point Michael even had a full on panic attack.  
  
Keeping himself as quiet as possible, dreading the moment Haywood reentered the room, Michael’s weakened body shook with silent sobs, big fat tears streaming down his face and into his dry mouth. He felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest, the indescribable longing for Geoff that coursed through him stung him with every shaky breath.  
  
Now that he was finally able to properly collect his thoughts, the reality of the situation sank in, and he realized he had never felt genuine fear until that very moment.  
  
He had barely calmed himself down, wiping his eyes on his arms as best he could in his position, when he heard footsteps approaching from down the hall. A small sliver of light suddenly came through under the door, shortly followed by the shadows of feet, and the jingling of keys.  
  
Michael held his breath as the door creaked open, having to squint his eyes and turn away from the sudden bright light that swept over him. The sound that his chain made against the floor at his movement, reminded him of some sort of chained up pet, and that was essentially all he was right now.  
  
The soft click of a light switch being switched on was then followed by even more light filling the room, irritating Michael’s all too sensitive eyes further.  
  
“Can we fucking not with the lights,” he grumbled, rubbing at his stinging eyes.  
  
Ryan had the most dangerous looking, shit eating grin ever known to man splayed across his face as he admired the sight before him.  
  
“I’d watch your mouth if I were you,” Haywood chuckled, striding forward a few more steps before crouching a few feet in front of Michael.  
  
“Come on, hands away from that pretty face. Let me see it,” he smirked, taking in the way every muscle in Michael’s body physically contracted at his words.  
  
Michael pulled his hands down and rested them on his knees, looking up to finally see the face of Ryan Haywood.  
  
And whoa… what a face.  
  
It wasn’t the sharp jawline or the very short yet extremely well kept beard. It wasn’t his wide shoulders or faintly toned biceps that peaked out from his tshirt sleeves (you could tell this was a man who worked out fairly regularly). It wasn’t even the curve of his ass and thighs from his crouched position in front of Michael, legs spread slightly with his arms resting against his knees. None of those features caught Michael’s attention.  
  
It was those _fucking eyes_.  
  
Those fucking eyes, that were such a deep shade of blue, Michael didn’t even think that eye color existed. The way they were boring into his skin like lasers, just completely dissecting every inch of Michael’s body, the smug look on Ryan’s face just making him look all the more menacing.  
  
Michael swallowed hard, immediately having to look away from the intense gaze that was eating away at him, but out of his peripheral vision, he could see the smirk on Haywood’s face grow wider.  
  
“Something troubling you?” Ryan mused, eagerly studying his new toy. Michael just weakly shook his head, trying to shrink into more of a ball.   
  
“Hm… scared I see,” Ryan sighed. “Well, I’d like to keep this conversation short. I only need to know some simple facts for now, and then I have a nice plate of food waiting for you outside if you cooperate. Sound like a plan?”  
  
Michael actually scoffed at this, back instinctively straightening. He would under no circumstances allow this man to see how truly afraid he was, even though he didn’t think this facade would be much help to him  
  
Sure, Michael was a tough guy, ready to shoot anyone who dared get too close for comfort, but this situation was nothing he had ever experienced, and he had no idea how to handle it.  
  
Ryan chuckled a bit again, sitting himself down cross-legged.  
  
“Is this going to take a while, or are you going to be a good boy?” he questioned.  
  
Some sort of a growled ripped through Michael’s throat, as he leaned forward onto the balls of his feet before launching himself towards Ryan.  
  
Unfortunately, in the 0.5 seconds it took him to make the decision to do this, he neglected the fact that was chained to a wall, immediately landing flat on his face, bound arms crumpling beneath him.  
  
And Ryan had clearly chosen his position more wisely than Michael, because the chain kept a foot of safety between the too.  
  
Ryan ‘tsk’ed with a few head shakes as he observed.  
  
“Now,” he sighed. “How about you go sit yourself back down where you were, and we can have a civil conversation,” Ryan suggested.  
  
Embarrassment and defeat washed over Michael, ungracefully pushing himself off the ground and back to his spot curled up against the wall. His breathing was a bit heavier from his sudden outburst as he tried to fiercely glare at Ryan, but clearly the older man was unfazed.  
  
“Can I have your name?” Ryan asked, after giving Michael a moment to catch his breath.  
  
“I have to take a piss,” Michael responded, trying to keep a strong demeanor.  
  
Ryan rolled his eyes a bit, before standing up and going over to one of the corners in the room.  
  
Michael quickly glanced around the room, realizing it wasn’t totally empty, as he had assumed.  
  
Aside from the door that Haywood had come in from, there was another door on the wall to his left, a small, probably twin sized, bed against that same wall, and there was a bucket in the corner to his right. The corner which Ryan had approached…  
  
Haywood used his foot to kick the bucket, pushing it towards Michael.  
  
“You have to earn bathroom privileges. Which you will maybe get if we can get through this conversation without anymore difficulties,” Ryan shrugged before sitting himself back down across from Michael.  
  
Michael’s mouth hung open slightly as he stared at the metal pail beside him.  
  
“Is this a fucking joke?” he spat, shooting his words at Ryan.  
  
“Language my dear, I won’t remind you again,” Ryan sighed with a shake of his head. “Now, you name please?” he asked once more.  
  
“John,” Michael huffed, trying to push his curls out of his face.  
  
“If I wanted the name that I found on the ID in your wallet, I wouldn’t be asking would I?” Ryan laughed. “None of my assassins are stupid enough to keep their real IDs on them, so I could only assume you don’t either.”  
  
“I’m not an assassin,” Michael grumbled, causing Ryan to burst out into a deep, loud, laughter.  
  
“Please,” he snickered. “You’re telling me a group of men sent to kill me aren’t assassins? Honey, you can stop with the lies. There’s no need to hide anything from me at this point,” he sighed, wiping away a fake tear.  
  
“Use a pet name one more time…” Michael growled.  
  
“And what?” Ryan challenged. “You’ll go for another tackle, and land flat on your face? I wouldn’t have to use pet names if you would just tell me your real one-”  
  
“Michael,” he answered quickly. “Michael Jones.”  
  
Ryan nodded, eyes scanning over Michael’s bare body.  
  
“Who do you work for?”  
  
“We’re a branch off of the Fake AH Crew,” Michael grumbled, the words burning his mouth as he spoke them. One of the number one rules in his training, were to never give information. But then again, Geoff had taught him that in a situation like this, you always comply to the man who has the power to hurt you…  
  
“And you boss?” Ryan pressed.  
  
“Burnie Burns,” Michael posed the statement as more of a question. Everyone knew who the head of the Fake AH Crew was, so certainly Ryan Haywood of all people would.  
  
“I mean the head of you branch,” Ryan explained.  
  
If Michael wasn’t already so pale, he would have visibly whitened. But instead, his throat just tightened, breath hitching in his throat.  
  
“G-Geoff Ramsey,” he informed, voice breaking slightly at the thought of his boyfriend. Ryan’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “It, it’s his real name I promise!” he added, seeing the way Ryan eyed him.  
  
“No no, I’ve heard of Geoff…” Ryan murmured. “But I’ve also heard his little twink of a boyfriend started tagging along with him on jobs…” he mused, a grin slowly spreading over his face as things began clicking. Just by the way Michael squirmed at the sound of his boss’ name, Ryan could tell he was in for more of a treat than expected.  
  
"So you’re telling me,” Ryan grinned, “Not only do I have an assassin from Burnie’s best group of killers, _but_  I also have Geoff Ramsey’s favorite little toy?” The look on Ryan’s face was nothing but pure, wicked evil.  
  
“Please,” Michael choked out, leaning forward onto his knees. “Please don’t hurt Geoff!” Michael cried, tears brimming at the corners of his eyes. He was so emotionally and physically drained at this point he didn’t know what else to do. “I’ll do anything, just leave him and the others _alone_.”  
  
Ryan laughed loudly again, the same deep, hardy laugh as before, as if Michael had just told him the best joke he had ever heard.  
  
“Oh Michael… You say that like you have a choice in this matter.”  
  
A few tears slid down Michael’s hot face, but he kept his teeth clenched as a last attempted at holding back his emotions. Before he could even think of anything else to say, Ryan got up and headed toward the exit.  
  
“W-wait!” Michael called, a sob interrupting him halfway through.  
  
“Calm down, I’m just getting your food,” Ryan hushed him, turning back to glance at the lad first. “I didn’t think you’d grow attached so quickly. You’re going to miss me already?” he teased.  
  
Michael shook his head, as if trying to shake away his tears, backing down and leaning against the wall once more.  
  
Ryan stepped into the hallway, reaching down to pick up a plate of food, and an already open water bottle.  
  
“It’s just plain pasta and chicken,” he explained, coming back and setting the things down close to Michael. “I need some food in you, can’t have you feeling ill tomorrow. That’s when the real fun will begin,” he told Michael, that evil, toothy grin wiping across his face once more, a smile that sent chills down Michael’s spine.  
  
Before leaving, Ryan crouched down and pet Michael’s hair, sliding his hand down to then caress Michael’s cheek, thumb smoothing over the soft skin and then wandering over to press the chewed skin of the lad’s bottom lip, making sure to keep his eyes locked with Michael’s the whole time.  
  
Michael turned his head away from the touch, goosebumps rising over every inch of his body. If it were anyone else, the touch would probably seem sweet and loving.. but from Ryan Haywood, it just sent fear straight through Michael’s bones.  
  
Ryan walked towards the door one final time, flipping off the light switch before exiting, closing and locking the heavy door behind him.   
  
And once again, Michael found himself alone in the dark room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first half of this probably sucks more than the rest, so sorry.
> 
> I also deeply apologize, because this took longer to write than expected! I know it's not particularly long, but school has been a bitch, and I have almost no free time to write.
> 
> tumblr: cliffordokay.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is basically a rape scene, so just throwing that out there before you decide to give it a read...

At first, Michael considered just not eating the food. Maybe even taking a piss on the floor, just to show some sort of defiance.  
  
But then he actually thought things through, and realized, ‘hey, I’m already in a really shit situation, why would I make this worse for myself?’.  
  
So he did end up using the bucket, despite how awkward it was while he was bound and chained. Either way, he managed, so that was all that mattered.  
  
Eating could have possibly been more difficult than using the bathroom in his opinion, because eating pasta without a fork, while handcuffed, is apparently quite the challenge. But once again, he managed, eating most of his food, with only a minimal amount ending up on the floor.  
  
Every swallow was painful, each bite of food sliding down his throat and burning every inch of the way like it was acid. He had at first thought Ryan drugged it or something, but after 30 minutes of not being dead, he realized he was probably just paranoid. He was even able to drink half of the water bottle (he would have drank more, but the other half may or may not have accidentally ended up on the floor…).  
  
Once he had a somewhat satisfied stomach, Michael began thinking again, which was never a good thing…   
  
Replaying events, picturing his view of the top of Ryan’s head from 50 feet up, wondering how Geoff was handling his absence…  
  
Geoff.  
  
Fuck the last thing Michael needed to do was think about Geoff.  
  
He pressed the heels of his hands into his eye sockets, trying to create as much pressure as possible, as if it would make him stop thinking.  
  
Or maybe as if it would suppress the tears.  
  
He needed Geoff to know that he was okay. Well at least… at least that he was alive. Because Geoff wasn’t stupid, he knew Michael could very well be dead right now. Hell, Michael still was trying to wrap his head around the fact that he  _wasn’t_  dead right now.  
  
Michael wondered if Ryan would considered doing that for him- some how contacting Geoff and letting him know he was alive. Ryan hadn’t been particularly mean to him yet, so Michael wondered if maybe he wasn’t as horrible of a person as everyone made him out to be.  
  
He just wanted Geoff to know that he was alive. Michael couldn’t even begin to imagine what state Geoff was in right now, and frankly, he didn’t want to. Maybe knowing that Michael was alive could somewhat ease the pain Geoff felt from missing his boyfriend…

* * *

  
Michael didn’t even realize he had fallen asleep. At one point, he had curled up on the ground, shivering a bit, and the next thing he knew, he was awoken to a bright light burning his eyes.  
  
He squinted and tried to cover his face, but it was really no use. By the time his eyes had adjusted, Ryan had already cleared away the empty plate of food and water bottle, pushing the bucket over to the corner of the room once again.   
  
Michael sat up as he rubbed at his eyes, listening to the sound of each footstep as Haywood approached him.  
  
“So, Michael,” Ryan grinned, sitting himself down in front of Michael. Michael noted that Ryan sat closer to him today than the previous day. “I take it you enjoyed getting to eat a meal?”  
  
Michael nodded a bit, leaning himself against the wall.  
  
“I could have done without having to piss in a bucket but..” he grumbled, glancing over to the pail in the corner. Ryan chuckled, amused eyes dancing over every inch of Michael’s face.  
  
“Mmm how about this,” Ryan pondered, scooting closer to Michael. Ryan’s leg bumped Michael’s, causing the lad to instinctively pull his own closer to himself. “You behave today, and I start letting you use the bathroom twice a day,” Ryan offered, nodding towards the door to Michael’s left. Michael chewed at his lip, wondering what ‘behaving’ consisted of.  
  
“I just… Can I ask a question?” he posed quietly, picking at a hangnail on his thumb.  
  
“Look at me when you speak,” Ryan instructed, watching Michael’s eyes as they lifted to his own. “There, now go ahead.”  
  
Michael resisted looking away again, feeling intimidated by Ryan’s sharply focused gaze. His mouth was dry, making it difficult to swallow the lump that was growing in his throat. Taking a deep breath, Michael allowed himself to speak.  
  
“Can you… Is there anyway… For Geoff to know I’m alive?” Michael practically whispered, eyes dropping to his lap as soon as the words left his mouth..  
  
If Michael thought he was afraid before, he knew nothing about fear.   
  
The way Ryan’s calm, somewhat playful expression had immediately vanished at Geoff’s name, the way his eyes instantly darkened, features hardening more than they already were, if that was even possible…  
  
Michael knew he had done something wrong.  
  
“Oh… Geoff hm?” Ryan questioned, leaning in closer to Michael so the lad was forced to press himself flatter against the hard wall. “How about instead of telling him you’re alive… I show him?”  
  
Still remaining calm, even with the terrifying look on his face, Ryan casually stood, beginning to unlock and remove all of Michael’s restraints. Once his wrists were free, the lad rubbed at his them as his ankles were unbound. Frozen with fear, the thought of running was so far fetched, he didn’t even consider it.  
  
“R-Ryan wh-“ Michael began, but he was interrupted by a cry of pain, as Ryan grabbed a fist full of his hair, dragging him to his feet.   
  
Ryan was a large man. Sure, he wasn’t overweight or anything, but he was  _large_. Muscular and well built. And for someone of his size, Michael couldn’t even fathom how quickly he moved.  
  
There were some pleas of ‘stop’ or ‘let go’, but as he was dragged out of the room by his hair, within seconds Michael was too busy crying and screaming to form actual words.  
  
Ryan eventually got sick of having Michael stumble up the stairs, so he just effortlessly threw the lad over his shoulder, keeping his fist tightly wound through his curls.  
  
“I-I’m sorry!” Michael choked out as they reached the main level to the house, even though he wasn’t exactly sure what he was sorry for. He had just asked a simple question…  
  
His eyes were bleary with tears, and he could barely see as he was brought into what he assumed was the master bedroom by the grandness of it. With clouded vision, the only thing he could make out was a large canopy bed, it’s posts stretching all the way up the high ceilings.   
  
The room also had a fire place, with two lounge chairs next to a bookshelf, a reading nook of some sorts, and a desk, pilled high with paper work and the largest monitor Apple made.  
  
Michael was forcefully throw onto the bed, but before he could even think about reacting, Ryan was on top of him, flipping him over so he was on his stomach and spreading him out. The gent then fit one wrist into each handcuff that was already on the bed posts. No matter how hard Michael tried to pull away, Ryan just yanked his arm back five times harder.  
  
“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” Michael screamed, voice breaking as Ryan’s weight was lifted off of him. He craned his head to try and see what Ryan was up to, and watched in horror as the older man went over to his desk, opening up the webcam on his computer, and pointing it right towards the bed. Michael pressed his tear socked face into one of the pillows, stomach knotting so quickly he almost threw up.  
  
“No, no, no,” he whispered, shaking his head pathetically.  
  
Pressing record, Ryan gave the camera a wicked grin and a quick wink, then turning and sauntering back over to the crying lad on his bed.  
  
“Oh Michael… Michael, Michael, Michael,” he murmured, pulling off his shirt and tossing it aside. His hungry eyes raked over Michael’s writhing body as the boy tugged at his confinements, muscles straining under the pressure. His mouth had yet to stop spewing protests, causing Ryan to tsk and shake his head.  
  
“Can’t have that, can we?” he sighed, digging through his nightstand drawer, which held a few of his favorite toys. He briefly pondered which gag to use, eventually deciding on his trusty ball gag- the large one he loved with the thick leather strap.  
  
Straddling over Michael’s back, he pulled the lad’s face up by gripping his hair, shoving the ball into his mouth while he was crying out in pain. Once the strap was tightly secured, the noises the came from Michael were now muffled quite a bit.  
  
“Better,” Ryan huffed, climbing off of Michael to pull off his own jeans and boxers, releasing his semi-hard cock from it’s confinements with a grateful sigh.  
  
“Such a shame that I can’t put those pretty lips of yours to good use,” he mumbled, reaching over to pet Michael’s cheek, which was at this point still wet with tears. Michael pulled his head away as far as he could from his position, averting his eyes from Ryan’s body.  
  
A large hand settled on Michael’s ass, the only thing separating the two body parts was the thin layer of Michael’s boxers, which remained on him for the moment. Ryan gave Michael a good squeeze, and then a sharp smack for good measure. His fingers then gently worked their way under the elastic hem, painstakingly dragging the article down to reveal the pale skin of Michael’s bum, which was now tinted slightly pink from the slap it had just earned.  
  
Boxers completely discarded, and being totally naked in front of his kidnapper, Michael had never felt such a sense of humiliation, being exposed in front of a complete stranger.  
  
“You know what I _could_  do?” Ryan growled, leaning in close so his breath was hot on Michael’s ear. “I could just fuck you right now. No prep, no lube, just the sweet sound of you screaming as I tear up that beautiful ass of yours,” Ryan grinned, biting at Michael’s ear lobe, causing the lad to shutter.  
  
“But you know what I’m gonna do instead?” he breathed, placing a soft kiss against the shell of Michael’s ear, then moving down to press his lips right under his ear. “I’m going to make such slow and passionate love to you, that you won’t have any choice but to cry my name in pleasure when I cum and fill you up. I’m going to fuck you better then Geoff ever would have.” Ryan hummed, dragging his teeth down Michael’s jugular as he straddled himself over Michael’s back.  
  
Tears were constantly streaming down Michael’s face, trickling into his mouth and around the gag, coating his tongue with a salty taste. Despite his best efforts, he couldn’t help it as he felt his cock twitch in excitement underneath him.  
  
“And then,” Ryan continued, beginning to suck a spot onto the base of Michael’s neck, working his lips and tongue to form the biggest, most purple bruise the world had ever seen as he claimed Michael as his own. “Then I’m going to burn our little video onto a disk, and have a good friend of mine drop it off at your old house, just for Geoff, and all your other little friends to see,” he chuckled, pressing his tongue against the spot he had just made once more, and licking a wide stripe up back to Michael’s ear.  
  
“I mean, how else will they know you’re alive?"  
  
A sob bubbled up in Michael’s throat as he squeezed his eyes shut. He felt Ryan’s hand wander over his thigh and up the curve of his ass, spreading his cheeks to prod at Michael’s tight hole. The lad whined and pressed his face into the pillow, pushing his hips down and away from the touch.  
  
Ryan rolled his eyes a bit, reaching over to his night stand to pull out a bottle of lube, generously coating his index and middle finger with it. Once capping the bottle and putting it away, he trailed his hand down Michael’s back and squeezed it back in-between his cheeks. This time when he pressed his index finger against the tight ring of muscle, it opened up, letting Ryan slide his finger in to the first knuckle quite easily from the lube.   
  
Ryan grinned.  
  
“Mm eager are we? A little slut like you needs to be filled up more often I guess,” Ryan purred, agonizingly working his first finger in at a painfully slow pace. Michael whined a bit, but Ryan could hear the slight moan that was trying to be heard.   
  
“Let it out baby. Let me hear how bad you want me,” he hummed, pushing in a second finger. This time Michael actually did moan, pushing his hips up a bit towards Ryan’s hand.  
  
“See how accepting you are? I’ve barely prepared you and you already want me to fill you up. You little whore,” Ryan chuckled, pulling his fingers out a bit to massage Michael’s rim. Michael throatily moaned, drooling around the gag.  
  
Michael’s mind was clouded with delight, grinding his hard cock against the bed as Ryan’s fingers worked their magic. He wanted to scream at Ryan, yell at him to stop. But the way Ryan added a third finger as he began to rub Michael’s prostate… the lad was lost in a world of pleasure.  
  
Continuing to work his fingers, Ryan positioned himself behind Michael and in-between his legs, using his free hand to pull up the lad’s hips, depriving him of friction against the mattress. Michael whined at the loss of contact, but was groaning within a second, when Ryan reached a hand down to trace a finger over a vein on Michael’s achingly hard cock.  
  
“How about we play a game?” Ryan mused, loosely wrapping his fingers around Michael’s cock. “Let’s see how many times I can make you cum until you pass out,” he chuckled, beginning to slowly pump Michael.  
  
Michael was dribbling precum all over the sheets beneath him, rocking his hips forward a bit to meet Ryan’s hand, and then back to meet his fingers, which only caused Ryan to continue to murmur praises about what a ‘good boy’ he was.   
  
Even with all of the stimuli, Michael knew he was resilient, and took a guess that he would only cum once. Geoff had him pretty well trained, forcing Michael to either hold back his orgasm, or wear a cock ring until the elder Gent gave him permission to cum.  
  
Michael’s head weakly drooped against the pillow, eye lids heavy and hooded. He whined at the sudden loss of all contact as Ryan extracted his fingers, leaving Michael’s hole gaping and begging to be filled back up. He also pulled away his hand, wiping the precum it was covered in on Michael’s cheek.  
  
“Beautiful,” Ryan mumbled, admiring Michael’s pretty face. “It’s too bad you’re gagged and I can’t get you to lick up your mess,” he tsked, gripping Michael’s hip with one hand to position himself.  
  
Ryan began to press his tip against Michael’s hole, using his free hand to rub it around in small circles. Michael was practically shaking with anticipation, groaning and pressing himself back, trying to get Ryan to just fill him up all ready.  
  
“You needy little bitch,” Ryan laughed wickedly, pushing the head of his cock in all the way. But he stopped there, watching in awe as Michael continued to try to push himself back and take in more.  
  
Michael didn’t think he was any longer or shorter than Geoff, but Ryan was just so  _thick_. The gent was barely inside of him, and he was already stretching the lad in a way he had never experienced.   
  
Ryan grunted in pleasure as he pushed in more at a painfully slow pace, and Michael could feel the slight burn of the stretch, even with the prep Ryan had granted him.  
  
“So fucking good… So tight baby,” Ryan expressed throatily, once bottoming out with his hips flush against Michael’s ass.   
  
A hand wandered down to grip Michael’s cock again, while the other hand gripped Michael’s hip so tight, the curly haired lad could feel finger shaped bruises forming.  
  
Once giving Michael more than enough time to adjust, all the while working up a steady pace to pump his cock, Ryan finally began moving, earning a satisfied moan from Michael.  
  
The thrusts were shallow and heavy, fucking the lad like a husband would lovingly do so to his spouse. Ryan leaned down, continuing to murmur praises into Michael’s ear, until he finally worked the first orgasm out of him.  
  
Michael’s first orgasm hit him like a truck, shaking his body and causing him to tighten around Ryan as he came all over the bed sheets, leaving streaks of cum painted beneath him.   
  
Ryan decided this would be a good time to remove the gag, so he reached up to gingerly undo the leather strap, throwing the piece aside.  
  
“I want to hear you say my name,” he breathed, still thrusting in and out of Michael at the same gradual pace as before. “I want my fucking neighbors to know how good of a fucking I’m giving you,” Ryan grunted, annunciating his last syllable with an extra sharp thrust. Michael gave a short cry of surprise, moaning into the pillow.  
  
His legs were wobbling as Ryan quickened his pace, and he even whined a bit as the gent continued to fondle his over-sensitive cock.  
  
“R-Ryan,” Michael choked out through a groan. The only other sounds were Ryan’s breath in Michael’s ear, and the sound of skin slapping as Ryan’s pace grew to a harsh and sloppy one. “O-Oh god R-Ryan please,” Michael moaned, eyes almost rolling into the back of his head.  
  
Michael was in pain from the over stimulation, but at the same time, he began to grow hard in Ryan’s hand once again, more and more with every perfect hit Ryan delivered to his prostate.  
  
“Louder,” Ryan grunted, at this point relentlessly pounding into the lad.  
  
“Ryan!” Michael cried, almost screaming when Ryan gave his fragile cock a squeeze.  
  
“Come on babe, we’re not done yet,” Ryan chuckled deeply. He ran a hand over Michael’s sweat slicked back, causing him to shiver even though he was so hot.  
  
“I… I f-fuck,” Michael moaned. “I c-can’t… Can’t anymore,” he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. Ryan tangled his fingers through Michael’s curls, yanks his head back to give the gent access to his lips.  
  
“Gotta hold out til I’m done,” Ryan huffed, smashing his lips against Michael’s to silence the boy.  
  
As Ryan chews and sucked at Michael’s lips, not even bothering with any tongue action, he milked out Michael’s second orgasm, squeezing every last drop of cum out of the crying lad as he continued to pound into him.  
  
Michael’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, and his vision became spotted as he started to black out.  
  
“Just a little fucking more,” Ryan moaned into Michael’s mouth, following up each word with an extra harsh thrust. Michael was crying at his point, salty tears mixed into their mouths as Ryan kept their lips attached.   
  
Within seconds, Ryan was cumming, pulling Michael’s hair so the lad would scream his name as he filled him up to the absolute brim.  
  
A few more thrusts into Michael’s wet, loose, well-used hole, and Ryan was pulling out, wiping the sweat off his brow. Michael finally dropped his hips, collapsing down, and wincing as he landed on his sensitive cock. He tried to ignore the feeling of his sticky mess clinging to his sweat coated skin.  
  
Ryan gave himself a moment to catch his breath, before getting up and leaving Michael on the bed. He didn’t care that he was covered in he and Michael’s cum, as he sauntered over to the computer, giving the camera an evilly pleased grin, before cutting it off.  
  
With a few clicks of his mouse, the machine began copying their special movie onto a disk. Ryan left it to do it’s thing, before going to the en suite to clean himself up.  
  
Michael was still cuffed to the bed, panting as he tried to compose himself.   
  
He tasted blood in his mouth from Ryan’s harsh bites, he could feel cum leaking out of him and down his thighs, and the mess beneath him was only cooling and drying against his skin. He whined and pulled at his restraints, then groaned at the dizziness, head spinning from only the slight movement.  
  
Ryan returned after five minutes of leaving Michael where he was, coming back freshly cleaned off, and in a new pair of boxers. He wordlessly made his way to Michael, undoing the handcuffs, before flipping Michael over.   
  
He chuckled at the sight- Michael covered in a mixture of their dried cum, several beautiful bruises littering the skin.  
  
Ryan snatched his phone off the the nightstand, taking a few pictures of his work of art. They would make lovely print outs to mail with the DVD…  
  
“How lovely,” Ryan sighed, satisfied as he lifted the weak and tired lad bridal style.  
  
Michael was beyond exhausted, barely conscious as Ryan brought him back downstairs to the dungeon- or at least, that’s what Michael had decided to refer to it as.  
  
The Gent didn’t even bother to clean Michael up, carelessly throwing- literally throwing- the lad onto the uncomfortable bare mattress that was in his room.  
  
“Rest up baby, there’s more where that came from,” Ryan chuckled, petting Michael’s hair.  
  
Ryan went over to the bathroom, deciding to leave the door unlocked, as a special treat for doing so well tonight. Michael had been a good boy.   
  
Looking back at the lad one last time, Ryan smiled, so unbelievably proud of himself, before leaving the room. It didn’t take very much at all to begin to break Michael…  
  
“Sleep tight,” he called out quietly, before exiting and locking the door behind him.

* * *

  
It took an hour of sleep before Michael found the energy to move.  
  
He pushed himself up, and sat at the edge of the bed. He rubbed his face, trying to organize his thoughts.  
  
“What the fuck is all over my-“ Michael mumbled, looking down at his hands. That’s when he remember the streak of cum Ryan had wiped on his face. Michael turned bright red, even though he was alone, shaking his head as if trying to forget that moment in time.  
  
He couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe what he had done.  
  
He submitted.  
  
He submitted to _Ryan Haywood_.  
  
The thought of it made him want to throw up.  
  
So he did.  
  
Michael calmly stood, walking over to his special bucked in the corner, before crouching down, holding it close to his face, and filling it with vomit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only the second time I've written smut... I... Im just gonna go sit in the corner and cry about how sucky I am.
> 
> tumblr (sometimes I post updates about when the next chapter will be ayeee): cliffordokay.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 4.5 (kind of)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry im sorry im sorry im sorry i know i didn't update last week:( and all i give you after waiting two weeks is a filler chapter:((( Im sorry please hate me forever. read notes at bottom, i promise i have good excuses.

After filling the bucket with his vomit, Michael just sat there, crouched in the corner of the room with a bucket full of puke in his face, crying his eyes out. And it was the worst kind of crying- the kind where his whole body shook with every sob, the big fat tears rolling down his face and splattering on the floor below him, and despite the fact that he had just completely emptied his stomach, he wanted to throw up even more.  
  
‘That didn’t just happen… it did _not_  just happen,’  
  
But no matter how many times he repeated the words in his head, he knew that it couldn’t change anything.  
  
He knew it couldn’t change the fact that Geoff would be sent a video of Michael completely at the mercy of Ryan Haywood.  
  
He knew it wouldn’t change the fact that Geoff would hear every moan, every whine, every cry of Ryan’s name…  
  
And apparently Michael was wrong, because after resurfacing the thoughts of the DVD Geoff would be receiving, Michael somehow managed to throw up even more. It was mostly dry heaving at this point, but still.  
  
He had never felt more worthless. Crumpled up in a corner of a dark, dirty room, _Ryan Haywood’s cum, leaking down his thighs._  
  
The level of humiliation was to the point where he wondered if killing himself would be better than spending another second trapped as this psychopath’s pet.  
  
But then Geoff wandered into his mind once again, and he knew that killing himself would be selfish. Geoff wouldn’t be able to live knowing Michael was dead.  
  
Michael tangled his fingers through his hair and pulled at it, giving it a few hard tugs as he tried to gather he thoughts.  
  
He decided that the best thing to do right now would be to clean himself up, so he pushed himself off of the ground, shoved the bucket back in the corner, and trudged- no, limped over to the bathroom.  
  
When Michael pushed the door open, he honestly wasn’t surprised. There was simply a toilet on the back wall, a sink right next to it, and shower spigot on the wall to his right with a drain under it.   
  
At least everything looked clean… ish.  
  
Upon approaching the shower, he noted that it didn’t have a hot or cold setting, just a little knob with one side that said “on”, and the other “off”.  
  
He turned the water on, and jumped back at the cold water that suddenly hit him. He waited a few minutes to see if it would warm up, and it did, but only to about room temperature.  
  
“Better than cold water,” Michael grumbled to himself, stepping under the stream.  
  
Closing his eyes, Michael allowed the water to run over his face, which he then rubbed at, because there was definitely _someone’s_  cum dried up on his cheek. But he couldn’t even remember if it was Ryan’s, or his own. The whole experience was already started to fade around the edges inside his mind.  
  
And that was probably for the best.  
  
He then brought his hand down to his neck, carefully ghosting his fingers over the hickey Ryan had left there. He was glad there were no mirrors, because he didn’t want to see it.  
  
Michael made quick work of cleaning the rest of his body, trying to pretend he wasn’t scrubbing dried semen off of his skin.  
  
The second he turned off the nozzle and cut off the water, he shuddered as he was enveloped in a vacuum of cold air hitting his wet skin. Michael looked around for a towel, but of course, he wasn’t left any.  
  
So he trudged back into the bedroom, and his eyes caught the thin piece of fabric laying on the bed- the lamest excuse for a blanket in the history of all blankets ever.  
  
Either way, he picked it up and wrapped it around himself, gently lowering his sore body onto the hard mattress.  
  
Curling up like a small child hiding from a storm, Michael laid there and shivered until sleep took over.

* * *

  
“I don’t know if we should watch it.”  
  
“But what if it tells us how to get Michael back?”  
  
“It might not even be from Haywood,"  
  
“We can’t let Geoff see it.”  
  
“But it’s literally addressed to-!”  
  
Gavin’s squawking was cut off by stern shushing, Jack and Ray reminding the Brit to keep his voice at a whisper.  
  
That morning, sitting on their kitchen counter, was a disk, with he word ‘Geoff’ written crudely in Sharpie on it.  
  
They couldn’t decide which was more frightening, the fact that someone had gotten into their house to leave it there, or the possibility of what could be on it.  
  
Ray found it first, immediately notifying Jack and Gavin.   
  
The three then spiraled into a heated whisper fight over who should watch it, or how to dispose of it, or whether or not to tell Geoff.  
  
As always, Gavin got a little too worked up, and his loudness woke up their boss.  
  
Geoff had been doing better in the past few days, actually getting up and sitting at the kitchen counter to have a coffee, or going into the living room to play xbox. But it was still difficult to get him to talk.  
  
“I’m trying to fucking sleep,” Geoff grunted, sliding onto a stool next to the group. “What the fuck is so important that you had to wake me up with your screaming?” Before anyone could say anything, Geoff snatched the disk out of Jack’s hands, turning the piece of metal over in his hands and examining it.  
  
You could’t tell which hung heavier in the room, the silence, or the tension. Not knowing what else to do, the three all burst out talking at the same time.  
  
“Geoff I don’t think-“  
  
“We don’t even know-“  
  
“We’re sorry we didn’t-  
  
“What the fuck is this shit?” Geoff spat, eyes dangerously stabbing into his close friends. “I want an explanation, and I want it now,” he growled, the sound literally ripping from his throat.  
  
Jack put a hand in front of Ray and Gavin.  
  
“Ray found it about an hour ago,” Jack confessed. “We weren’t sure how to bring it up, because we don’t know what it is, or who it came from… We haven’t put it in the laptop-“  
  
“Bring me my laptop, now.”  
  
There wasn’t a second of hesitation as Gavin scrambled out of the room to retrieve the elder’s Macbook from the living room. Once returning, he opened it up, ad set it on the kitchen counter.  
  
“Geoff…” Jack spoke worriedly. “Before you watch it…” he felt his stomach knot up as Geoff pushed the disk into the slot. “Please just… Just prepare yourself for the worse,” he frowned, pushing a hand on the laptop screen to lower it a bit, forcing Geoff to look up at him, even if it was with a furiously angry expression.  
  
Geoff wanted to yell, tell Jack to move and just let him fucking watch it, but his face immediately softened as he saw the concerned looks from his best friends. He sighed and held his face in his hands, body shaking with fear as he began to cave in.  
  
“Will you,” he choked out, voice cracking. “Will you guys watch it first?” he sighed, breath shaking as he exhaled.  
  
He received three understanding nods, Ray taking the laptop and turning it around, so only the three of them could see it. The Puerto Rican opened it back up, going into the media player.  
  
The screen was black for a few torturous seconds, but when the video actually began, Geoff could tell by the looks on their faces, that this already was not good.  
  
They couldn’t hear much, only the sound of someone faintly crying in the background. Ryan Haywood took up most of the screen, the most sinister smile spread across his face.  
  
After winking for the camera, he turned and approached whoever was sobbing on the bed.  
  
“M-Michael…” Ray whispered, hands curling into fists. Geoff swallowed hard, all the color draining form his face, stomach lurching.  
  
“Oh Michael… Michael, Michael, Michael,” Haywood breathed, pulling his own shirt off.  
  
“I can’t watch this,” Gavin coughed, making some sort of a gagging noise before turning away, hand over his mouth.  
  
“Turn it off,” Geoff choked out, but Jack and Ray were too stunned to pull their eyes away, watching as Michael was gagged.  
  
Ryan had fully undressed himself, and had taken off Michael’s boxers as well. Haywood was now leaning in close to Michael’s ear, whispering something softly, too quiet for the camera to pick up.  
  
But what could be heard, were Michael’s whimpers and muffled sobs.  
  
“Turn it off,” Geoff repeated more sternly, voice still shaky. He gripped the edge of the counter so tightly his knuckled turned white, trying to steady himself by focusing on his lap.  
  
But now Jack and Ray were watching as Ryan sucked at a spot on Michael’s skin, and he reached a hand down to Michael’s ass…  
  
“I SAID TURN IT OFF!” Geoff screamed, his voice cracked as he stood, stool flying backwards and clattering across the floor. Jack and Ray had jumped back, and weren’t quick enough to grab the laptop before Geoff did.  
  
Geoff just so happen to turn  the screen towards himself just in time to watch Ryan add a second finger, as he opened Michael up.  
  
Geoff’s blood ran cold, glossy eyes darting over the screen.   
  
“No,” Geoff whispered. “No he’s not… Haywood _did not_ …”  
  
Geoff might have been less upset if it was a video of Michael being brutally murdered (which was of course a lie, but could you blame Geoff for having the thought cross his mind as he witnessed the sight before him?).  
  
But then there was the very audible sound of Michael moaning.  
  
And then the laptop was thrown across the room.  
  
And then Jack had to practically tackle Geoff, and it was a good thing they didn’t have neighbors for miles, because the group had never heard Geoff scream the way he did at that very moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello so boring personal life story time: basically im injured pretty badly, so I've been going to different doctors non stop. and just yesterday, we FINALLY figured out what is actually wrong with me. so now i need surgery:( fuck i feel like shit i dont even know what to say. there might not be a new FULL chapter for a while because the next few weeks for me will be filled with different doctors, surgery, and then lots of recovery. you are allowed to hate me, im sorry:(


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to give you guys a half decent chapter before my surgery, and here it is!! yaaay. 
> 
> ((also i really needed to write about Ryan's slightly kinky/sadistic side(; ))

Ryan wasn’t particularly quiet upon going downstairs and into Michael’s room, but he certainly wasn’t intending on waking up the poor lad.

 

Once the door was unlocked, Ryan poked his head in. Seeing Michael asleep, he decided not to turn the light on, and do what needed to be done by the light shining in from the hallway.

 

Stepping into the room, Ryan leaned against the wall for a moment, just watching Michael. He studied the way the boy’s body slowly rose and fell as he breathed, noticing that he was only wrapped up in the one thin blanket Ryan had left him.

 

‘Maybe I’ll give him something to do to earn more blankets,' Ryan noted silently when he saw that Michael was shivering a bit. ‘He’s probably even more cold from showering, couldn’t even dry off,’ he sighed to himself, going over to the corner of the room, which was emitting a foul odor.

 

Ryan scrunched up his nose when he saw the bucket was filled with vomit.

 

“Expected, but no less pleasant,” he mumbled to himself, quiet enough not to wake Michael. He carefully lifted the bucket, trying not to spill or touch the contents, and brought it into the bathroom.

 

He dumped the mess down the shower drain, turning on the water and letting it run for a bit to properly dispose of the waste. After rinsing the bucket throughly in the sink, he began to head out of the tiny lavatory, intending on bringing the bucket back upstairs.

 

To his surprise, Ryan heard a groan coming from Michael’s direction. He sighed, going to the door only to stick the bucket out on the floor in the hallway.

 

Routinely running a hand through his hair, Ryan attempted to keep his footsteps quiet as he approached Michael’s bed. The gent took a seat on the edge of the bed, wincing and squeezing his eyes shut as the low quality mattress groaned under his weight.

 

He watched as Michael shifted in response to the added mass in the bed, rolling over a bit and rubbing his eyes.

 

“As soon as you start to behave, I’ll let you out of this room babe,” Ryan explained quietly, gently reaching a hand up to comb his fingers through Michael’s damp curls. “You think I like keeping you locked up?”

 

There was brief silence, excluding the sound of Michael’s heavier breathing from having Haywood so near. While part of him feared Ryan was just here to hurt him again, another part of him thought about how Geoff would play with his hair like his every night until one of them fell asleep. And Michael found himself oddly comforted by the action.

 

“Please,” he rasped, pressing his face into the mattress in an attempt to not start crying. “Don’t… don’t hurt-“

 

“Shh,” Ryan hushed him, caressing the lad’s cheek to coax the boy’s red face out of hiding. “Why would I have come in here to punish you? Do I have a reason to do so?” he whispered, laying down a bit so he could get a closer look at Michael’s face. “If you don’t give me a reason to, you won’t receive any punishments."

 

Michael considered that briefly, and guessed Ryan was right. When Ryan punished him for mentioning Geoff, and Michael certainly learned his lesson:

 

Don’t mention Geoff.

 

Michael weakly nodded in understanding, shivering a bit even though Ryan’s hot breath was ghosting over his face. The gent pressed his lip’s against Michael’s briefly, before pulling back again to watching the lad’s face.

 

“Would you like some more blankets? Maybe a pillow?” he mumbled, studying the way Michael’s eyes frantically scanned his own face.

 

Michael nodded weakly, and Ryan smiled warmly, leaning in to kiss him again. But Michael pulled back, feeling the puff of air Ryan let out in a sigh, wash over his lips.

 

“Soon… you’ll understand soon,” Ryan whispered, gently pressing his lips against Michael’s forehead, before raising from the bed and leaving the room without another word.

* * *

Ryan was truthful in the fact that he did bring Michael two extra blankets, and a pillow, but after those items were delivered, he did not come back.

 

At first, Michael didn’t think much of it. He slept a lot, almost always sleeping actually... Only really getting up to go pee, maybe use the sink faucet to drink a few handfuls of water.

 

But the hours left alone, soon turned into what felt like days… or had it already been a week? Or no no… definitely more than that...

 

Pacing back and forth across the room, Michael kept staring at and examining the same barren patches of concrete wall, as if a clock would suddenly appear.

 

How long had it been since he had seen Ryan? Didn’t Ryan plan on feeding him? Ryan said that if he was good he wouldn’t get punished. Was this some sort of punishment?

 

Thoughts and questions raced through Michael mind, making his head throb with the pressure that built up in his skull.

 

He didn’t realize how blessed he used to be when he was able to perceive time, until he was trapped in an almost completely dark room, no windows, no clock, just himself…

 

He tried counting. Maybe if he could at least count to 60, he could start counting minutes, maybe things wouldn’t be completely hopeless. Maybe he’d figure out how long he was alone.

 

But he never got past 37.

 

33.

 

‘He said he wouldn’t hurt me without reason.’

 

34.

 

‘What if he’s leaving me in here to die.’

 

35.

 

‘What if I don’t ever see Geoff again.’

 

36.

 

‘I never even got to say good bye…-‘

 

37.

 

‘No fuck, stop Michael, you can’t accidentally mention Geoff again.’

 

...

 

‘What if he hurts me again...’

 

‘What if next time he comes down here, he’s going to kill me…'

 

‘But he has soft lips, his kissed are nice...'

 

‘...'

 

And then all counting would stop.

* * *

Ryan stretched out under the covers on his king sized bed. Such a large bed felt quite lonely for only one person.

 

He rubbed a hand down his face before rolling over to glance at the clock on his bedside table, which read 9:34.

 

‘Michael should be up now right?’ Ryan thought to himself, but then he laughed quietly, because Michael probably had no idea what day it was, let alone the time.

 

Ryan decided that four days would be sufficient enough time to leave Michael by himself, leave the lad alone with nothing but his own thoughts. The gent hoped it would just speed up the breaking process. Four days without food or any form of human contact/interaction was sure to mess with his mind.

 

Taking as much time as he desired, Ryan sat up in bed, combing through his knotty morning hair with his fingers. Standing up on the cold wooden floors, the gent made his way downstairs to the kitchen in nothing but his sweat pants, which hung dangerously low on his hips.

 

After digging around through the cupboard of pots and pants, he pulled out the proper one to cook scrambled eggs, deciding to surprise Michael will a lovely little breakfast.

 

Ryan wanted nothing more than to bring Michael upstairs, allow the lad to roam free around his large house in nothing but a tight pair of boxer shorts. Because why would he be allowed to wear anything else?

 

After pushing the beaten eggs around the pan with a spatula for a bit, Ryan went back to the fridge to grab some sausage, throwing them on the second pan he warmed up. The kitchen filled with quiet sizzling sounds and a rich aroma, just making Ryan even more hungry. And he had a feeling Michael would be just as eager to eat as he was.

 

Ryan finished up his cooking and dished out two plates of food, making his serving a bit larger than Michael’s. He arranged everything on a tray for easier carrying, grabbing utensils and pouring two glasses of juice.

 

Downstairs, Ryan had to set the tray down on the floor to undo all of the lock’s on Michael’s door before he could step inside.

 

“Wake up sleepy head,” Ryan announced, leaning against the wall to push up the light switch with his shoulder. He wasn’t very surprised when he saw that Michael wasn’t even asleep, just laying curled up on the bed with his knees pulled into his chest. The curly haired lad jumped a bit when he saw Ryan, having been convinced the gent was leaving him in there to die alone.

 

“W-what… what do you want?” Michael choked out, voice hoarse from not being used in a few days. “Finally here to kill me?” he hissed, shrinking back against the wall. “Taking me out of my misery? No wait, you’re gonna fuck me first aren’t you?” Michael spat, words filled with venom.

 

Ryan over exaggerated a pout, sitting himself down on the floor in the middle of the room with the tray. He decided to ignore Michael’s use of a cuss word.

 

“I just thought we could enjoy a breakfast together, have a little chat,” he spoke innocently, setting the plates on the floor. “Care to join me?”

 

Michael eyed the man curiously, knowing that _something_  must be up. But his stomach got the best of him as he climbed off of the bed and plopped his weak body onto the floor in front of Ryan. Since he was still naked, he kept one of his blankets wrapped around himself. Whether he was trying to hide his body, or he was cold… Well, Michael wasn’t 100% sure. Maybe both.

 

The gent passed Michael a plate of food before digging into his own.

 

“Chilly?” Ryan asked after swallowing a bite of food, watching with slight amusement as Michael tried to eat while keeping the blanket around himself. The lad ignored him, keeping his eyes low and focused on the meal. Ryan sighed, filling his mouth with another forkful of eggs.

 

Ryan remained quiet for a bit, just savoring the tasty food, and letting himself enjoy watching Michael.

 

“You know,” Ryan spoke up after a few minutes of solid silence. “I really do want to bring you upstairs.”

 

Michael’s hand froze, fork halfway to his mouth. His eyes briefly flickered to the gent before returning back to his food, shoving the eggs into his mouth. His only response was to shrug, focusing his attention on cutting his sausage with his fork.

 

Ryan sighed and rolled his eyes a bit.

 

“All of the doors leading outside, lock from the inside, as well as out. Even if you did manage to get out, we’re over 50 miles away from where you used to live, so it’d be hopeless,” Ryan explained. He chewed and swallowed a chuck of sausage before continuing. “It’s only a matter of me trusting you really. You’d get to sleep in a much better bed, access to the kitchen whenever you’d like, plus you’d get to use the full bathroom, and properly bathe yourself as you please.”

 

Michael rested his fork at the edge of his plate, tightening the blanket around his body, deep in thought. 

 

Were his chances of escape really that low?

 

Would he be able to get his hands on a weapon, maybe even just a knife, anything he could use to kill Haywood?

 

Or how about a phone to contact someone for help?

 

Ryan studied Michael, focusing on the was the lad processed his offer. Maybe Michael wasn’t as ready to be trusted as Haywood had hoped. Maybe he wasn’t properly broken yet.

 

Maybe Ryan was being too nice about it.

 

The gent’s eyes narrowed slightly. 

 

“What’s there to think about?” he asked, ready to interrogate Michael.

 

Michael covered his mouth with a few fingers as he finished chewing a bite of food, swallowing before he spoke.

 

“Th-there um… There isn’t really anything-“

 

“Do you not _want_  to come upstairs?” Ryan pressed further, leaning in slightly. “Because I can certainly make arrangements for you to stay down here,” he growled, taking up an animalistic appearance with his teeth slightly bared.

 

“No! No I, I hate it down here! I’d love to-“

 

“I try to be nice and _this_  is the thanks I get,” Ryan interrupted with a scoff. “Do you know who took you home after your crew tried to murder me? I did.”

 

Michael’s eyes went wide, mouth opening to say something, but Ryan continued to speak before he could.

 

“And guess who hasn’t made any effort to find you? Don’t you think if any of them were _really_  concerned about you, they would have tried to get you by now?!” the gent shouted, raising his voice as he leaned closer, face inches away from Michael’s.

 

“ _I_ took you home. _I_  tended to your wounds. _I_ took care of you, fed you, gave you somewhere to sleep, and above all _I made love to you_ ,” he spat, letting his words settle on Michael before continuing, letting the lad think about what he just said.

 

And frankly, Michael wasn’t sure he would call the sex they had 'making love', but pushing that point aside… everything else was true.

 

Michael’s mouth opened and closed several times, tears welling in his eyes as they frantically scanned over Ryan’s face, the gent’s feature’s more solid than a marble statue.

 

“And to top it all off,” Ryan whispered, closing in so his lips brushed right over Michael’s ear, “Geoff has even _seen_  the video of me fucking you into oblivion, heard the delicious moans that fell from your lips every time I hit your sweet spot.” 

 

And with that reminder, Michael could feel the way Ryan’s lips curled into a devilish smirk, breath hot on his ear, their cheeks practically pressed against each other.

 

“But still…” Ryan trailed off with a sigh, pulling back to look into Michael’s eyes, “I find it difficult to trust you,” he breathed, fingers coming up to trail down Michael’s jaw line, brushing away the tears that had fallen.

 

“All I want is for you and I to be happy, together,” Ryan spoke sweetly, curling his fingers around Michael’s cold hands. “Is that too much to ask for?”

 

The gent gave Michael a moment, relishing the sight as he watched the lad fall apart within a matter of seconds. His mind was swirling as if someone had thrown his brain in a blender, thoughts spinning so quickly it made him dizzy.

 

“But,” Michael finally choked out, voice strained and weak, “But Geoff always promised…”

 

“Ah ah ah,” Ryan hushed, hand coming up to cup Michael’s cheek. “Don’t think about him anymore. You don’t need him. He left you. I saved you. And that’s all that matters."

 

Ryan gently kissed Michael, sweeping his tongue past the younger lad’s parted lips. Michael squeezed his eyes shut, tasting tears as he allowed Ryan to kiss him. After several moments of kissing- Michael even kissing back at one point, because _he fucking craved human interaction-_ Ryan pulled them apart, looking over Michael’s face.

 

“If you’re up for it, I’ll bring you upstairs tomorrow,” Ryan whispered, pecking Michael’s lips one more time. “I just have a few things I need to prepare, and I want you to think this through. But tomorrow, I promise,” he swore, holding up his pinky.

 

Michael blinked a few times, just staring at Ryan’s outstretched fingers as the gent bumped their foreheads.

 

“And this is a promise I won’t break, because unlike some people, I don’t break promises,” Ryan assured as the lad reluctantly hooked his finger around Ryan’s larger one.

 

Ryan smiled, a wonderful shit eating grin spreading across his face that just screamed, ‘I won’.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” he grinned, pecking Michael’s nose before pulling back. Ryan cleaned up the dishes, with Michael still sitting on the floor, blanket tightly wrapped around himself, just watching the gent gather his things. 

 

Once everything was cleaned, Ryan stood and left without another word, and without looking back once.

* * *

Ryan didn’t break his promise.

 

Around noon the next day, after an afternoon of online shopping (and ordering several items for next day shipping), he returned to the basement to retrieve Michael.

 

“Michael? You awake babe?” he called, entering the room and flicking the lights on. He could feel the two new objects burning holes through his back pocket, eager to present them to Michael.

 

Michael had been laying curled up in his nest of blankets on the bed, sitting up and rubbing his eyes when he heard Ryan enter.

 

“I’m up, I’m up,” Michael grumbled, tugging his fingers through his greasy mess of curls. Boy, was he exited to properly shower.

 

“Wonderful,” Ryan hummed with a small smile, making his was across the room to sit on the edge of the bed. “I got you some presents,” he grinned reaching into his back pocket. Michael’s eye brows furrowed a bit, watching as Ryan pulled out a small article of clothing, and something else he couldn’t distinguish.

 

“What’s that?” he questioned, pointing to the item he couldn’t figure out.

 

“Be patient, and let me explain,” Ryan chuckled, large hand coming up to caress the side of Michael’s head, fingers petting his hair, palm gently rubbing his cheek. Michael didn’t notice, but he leaned closer to the sign of affection, nudging at the gent’s hand to continue petting him. And this caused something to spark in Ryan’s eyes.

 

“Okay, well,” Ryan cleared his throat. “This isn’t really a present, more simply something for you to wear until we can properly buy you clothes.” Ryan explained, handing over the pair of boxer briefs.

 

“Can, can I-“ Michael began, motioning towards the article with a nod of his head.

 

“Of course baby,’ Ryan grinned, leaned back on his hands. Michael wasn’t really noticing, but Ryan had been trying out some new pentanes lately. Ryan watched with hungry eyes as Michael stood, pulling the tight piece over his legs and up his hips. Ryan’s lips parted slightly as he inhaled deeply, admiring the way the briefs hugged Michael’s ass.

 

“What a beautiful body you have,” Ryan breathed, eyes trailing up and down before Michael sat back down on the bed. “You should fill back out a bit once we get you back to eating regularly."

 

Michael tried to brush off the comment. He had in fact noticed his weight loss, wondering how long it had been since he properly ate full meals. But he shook the thought away quickly, eager to see what else Ryan had gotten him.

 

“And his,” Ryan finally presented the unknown object, which was some sort of piece of leather maybe? “This is your new collar."

 

Michael’s brows immediately knit together, frown tugging slightly at his lips.

 

“My what?” the lad blinked a few times, watching Ryan turn the collar over a few times, running his fingers over the material.

 

It was plain black, with a bit of a shine, and about an inch in width. Four metal studs were evenly spaced apart, with a ring hanging off the center- which Michael assumed would be for tags or… or what a leash? And something seemed off about the studs, like they were a bit too thick for the rest of the collar.

 

 “I don’t…” Michael began, trying to process what he was seeing. “I don’t understand why-"

 

“I couldn’t help myself," Ryan sighed, admiring the piece in his hands. “Just seeing that pretty little neck of yours… it was begging for me to put a collar on you!” he chuckled.

 

Michael was still lost. Sure, he could name some pretty kinky things he had done with Geoff, but a collar? He’d only seen things like that in porn.

 

“And,” Ryan dragged the word out a bit, reaching his hands up to wrap the collar around Michael’s slender neck. “It’s also a bit… disciplinary,” he shrugged, poking the latch through the appropriate notch in the leather. He kept it tight enough so that Michael would always feel it’s presence, but loose enough that the gent could slip a finger or two underneath when he needed Michael’s attention.

 

“Disciplinary?” Michael was still in so much shock, he didn’t know what else to say other than to repeat what Ryan had. Ryan then reached into his front pocket, pulling out a small remote control.

 

“Shock collar,” he flashed Michael a smile, almsot enjoying the slight look of horror on the lad’s face. Michael reached up a shaky hand, gently touching the material with his finger tips, taking care as if touching it too roughly would shock him.

 

“Now,” Ryan sighed. “Obviously this will only be used when really needed, because I have… other, methods of discipline,” he shrugged, slipping the remote back into his pocket. “And it will also go off if you cross through any doors leading outside."

 

“How…” Michael began. “How do you know I just won’t take it off?” he challenged.

 

Ryan’s laugh rang through the room, sending chills down Michael’s spine. 

 

“Because,” Ryan shrugged with another small grin. “You won’t."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my RoosterTeeth/AH tumblr!!: raynarvaezjrr.tumblr.com  
> my surgery is next weeks, so no updates for a while:( sorry guys, but i hope this chapter makes up for it!! 
> 
> Ps, im sorry i really needed collars ok


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guess who is finally not on any post surgery drugs and able to write!!! it me.
> 
> I know i said this would be out friday, but guess what, i took an extra day to write to give you some surprise smut.
> 
> merry christmas

Michael was trying not to freak out about the whole ‘shock collar’ thing. Like, he really really was.

But every time he swallowed it got a bit tighter around his neck, gently reminding him of it’s presence, and the second he remembered… well, let’s just say his blood ran a few degrees colder.

After leading Michael out of the basement, Ryan gave the lad a brief tour of the house, showing him where he would be sleeping, bathing, etc. For the moment however, Ryan halted their tour in the master suite.

“I’ve already laid out some towels in this bathroom if you’d like to shower,” Ryan prompted, nodding towards the bathroom connected to the bedroom. Michael gave a small nod, cautiously wandering away from Ryan’s side. He pretended that he didn’t feel Ryan’s eyes scraping over his body as he went into the next room.

After the door was closed, Michael pressed his forehead against its cool wood, listening to hear if Ryan left. Shaking fingers reached up and turned the lock, but even after it clicked to signal its locking, he didn’t hear Ryan make an attempt at stopping him.

‘Maybe he really does trust me,’ Michael thought to himself, carefully moving away from the door.

Turning his back on the only barrier between him and Haywood, Michael surveyed his surroundings. Sure enough, there was a pile of white fluffy towels on the sink counter directly across from the large jacuzzi bathtub. Pushed up against the farthest wall was probably the largest shower Michael had ever seen, 100% glass on all sides except for the one pressed against the tile wall.

Michael approached the glass cube, running his fingertips over the smooth silver handle before finally gripping it. He noticed that it was a double shower with two shower heads, meant for two people. For now though, he just slid off his boxers, tossed them on top of the toilet, and went inside.

After taking a step in and closing the glass door behind him, Michael chose the shower more on the left. He immediately reached for the knob, turning the water on as hot as it would go.

Water began to rain down over him, lukewarm at first, but within seconds it became scalding hot. Letting out a sigh of relaxation, Michael stood still for a few moments, letting the hot water soothe all of the tense muscles in his body. Part of him was tempted to just sit down on the shower floor and continue to let the heated water relieve every ache that had accumulated during his time in the cramped basement, but he thought better of it, deciding to properly clean himself instead.

Obviously, Michael didn't know how long he had been in the basement, or how long it had been since he actually got to use soap, and in that moment, he felt especially disgusting and filthy. He felt like he needed to strip off his skin and boil it in order for his body to be properly cleansed of the accumulated dirt and grime.

Pushing anymore negative thoughts aside, Michael tried to be thankful instead, thankful for Ryan allowing him to use this luxurious shower. He chose to actually act on cleaning himself, instead of just continuing to mull over how dirty he really was.

Michael reached over to one of the shelves, a set of three ledges which appeared to contain more toiletries than one man could possibly need. After briefly skimming over bottle labels, Michael grabbed a body wash, flipping open the cap and squeezing a dollop of the clear blue gel into the palm of his hands.

Once he had created some suds by running his hands together, Michael started to scrub the lather over his body. He went to start towards the top with his neck and shoulders, but his plans were cut short when he felt the collar around his neck.

"Fucking hell," he groaned, leaning his head back a little. He decided to just pray the garment was waterproof and not real leather, and also just hope that since Ryan hadn't mentioned it, he was allowed to shower with it on, because he really didn't want to risk getting in trouble for trying to take it off.

After gently washing under and around the collar, he moved down to his shoulders, then slowly working down his body (occasionally taking more body wash to ensure optimal cleanliness) until he had scrubbed the dirt off of every last toe. Michael stood still for a few more moments, allowing the running water to wash away every impurity as it took the suds down the drain. Not satisfied with how clean he felt, Michael actually decided to repeat this process once again, this time raking his nails over the skin as he cleaned it, so rough he even left a few scratch marks.

Now, skin practically raw from being scrubbed so vigorously, now Michael felt clean.

Moving on to his hair, Michael traded out the bottle of body wash for a bottle of shampoo, taking a bit more than he would probably use under more... favorable circumstances. Either way, Michael was more than ready to rinse and repeat, going in for the kill as he dug his nails into his scalp.

He spent at least five minutes on his first go around just massaging his scalp. After letting the stream from the shower head rinse all the soap from his hair, he repeated his actions, re-shampooing his greasy mess of curls (which was getting a bit longer than he liked to keep it).

After the second round of scrubbing at his head, Michael took more care to rinse it out, making sure there would be no unpleasant residue left behind.

And now for the grand finale, Michael's favorite part of bathing: conditioner.

Michael loved nothing more than the soft, smooth, silky feeling of his curls after a proper conditioning, and now was no exception. He was thrilled to finally have the opportunity to give them their life back, no longer leaving them flat and crusty.

Taking a copious amount of the white cream-like substance, Michael stepped out of the water's way to work the conditioner into his hair. He relished in the feeling of his fingers slowly tugging out every knot, leaving the slippery sensation of freshly conditioned hair behind. And Michael was no genius, but he had learned somewhere along the line that if he let the conditioner sit for about fifty minutes and work its magic, his hair would absorb a generous amount of moisture, regaining some of its previous life.

He turned off the water to not waste it, leaning against the one chilly tile wall in the bathroom, collecting his thoughts as he let his hair renew itself. The only thing he could think of were Ryan's words from the day before as they echoed through his head.

'Do you know who took you home after your crew tried to murder me? I did.'

Michael balled up his fists, gently resting them against the tile in an attempt to not punch anything.

'And guess who hasn’t made any effort to find you? Don’t you think if any of them were really concerned about you, they would have tried to get you by now?!'

Michael squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hold back the flood of emotions that he could feel bubbling up inside of him.

'I took you home. I tended to your wounds. I took care of you, fed you, gave you somewhere to sleep, and above all I made love to you. And to top it all off, Geoff has even seen the video of me fucking you into oblivion, heard the delicious moans that fell from your lips every time I hit your sweet spot.'

And now Michael was crying, sobs falling from his lips accompanied by big fat tears rolling down his cheeks, splashing down on to the porcelain below.

'All I want is for you and I to be happy, together.'

Fuck, Michael knew he was an ugly crier, but there was no way he could hold back at this point. But he couldn't stop the thoughts that were spinning through his mind.

Ryan was right.

Ryan was abso-fucking-lutely right.

The rest of the crew was better than that. They just... They just weren't trying to find him. They weren't making any effort. If they were trying, he would be saved by now, right?

But Ryan saved him.

Ryan actually wanted to be with him.

And dare he say it, but Ryan probably even loved him.

So maybe... maybe it was time for him to accept that.

Michael sighed and pushed himself off of the wall, quickly rubbing any signs of crying off of his face. Hopefully he could blame any redness left for the temperature of the water.

Deciding it was time to get out and face Ryan once again, Michael turned the shower back on, running his fingers through his hair until every trace of conditioner was gone. He then turned off the water and ventured out of the shower, leaving his warm haven of steam for the cool air of the rest of the room. His skin turned to ice as he shut the shower door behind him, quickly grabbing one of the towels on the sink counter and wrapped it around himself. With a sigh of relieve, he leaned against the ledge the sink provided, now a bit warmer since he was cocooned in the fluff of the soft towel.

He took a few moments to himself, zoning out as he let the water drip off of him. He only came back to reality when a few droplets of water began falling into his eyes. Almost like a dog, he shook his hair a bit, bringing the towel up to dry it. After a bit of ruffling, his hair was mostly dry.

Once he had gently pat down the rest of his body, he snatched his boxers off of the toilet and tugged them back on. Michael faced the door and took a deep breath slowly reaching his hand for the knob.

Michael half leaned against the door as he carefully opened it, stopping short when he could see through the crack out of one eye. Ryan was sat comfortably in the middle of the huge king sized bed, which looked too small for even a man of his size. The gent was skimming over the pages of the novel in his hands, a tiny pair of reading glasses perched on the bridge of the nose. and Michael smiled a bit at the sight: such a large man with such little glasses, being swallowed whole by the size of his mattress.

Something caught Ryan's attention out of the corner of his eye, and as he glanced up over the rim of his glasses, he spotted a sliver of Michael leaning up against the bathroom door, peering back at him through the crack. Ryan chuckled and put his book down, spooking Michael a bit.

"Hiding from something?" Ryan teased, taking his glasses off of his face before reaching all the way across the bed just to put them on the nightstand. "Why don't you actually come out here and we could cuddle, hm?"

Michael chewed on his cheek as he contemplated the offer. He was still a bit chilly...

"I um... I hope I wasn't supposed to take this off," the lad frowned as he stepped out of the en suite. "I didn't want you to get mad or anything so I just thought that maybe-"

Ryan held a hand up to interrupt Michael's rambling.

"Faux leather. Nothing to worry about," he grinned, patting the space on the mattress next to him. "Come."

Michael padded across the floor, climbing onto the large bed and crawling over to Ryan. A muscular arm slid around his waist, effectively nestling him into Ryan's side.

Ryan's broad body practically consumed Michael, but he gave off heat like a radiator, so Michael was more than willing to snuggle up and rest his head on the gent's chest.

Ryan laid a hand on top of Michael head, petting him and toying with a few of the damp curls. Michael hesitantly laid a hand on Ryan's chest, trying to find someway to relax. The totally calm state he had acquired in the shower left the moment he stepped foot back into the bedroom.

"I know this is going to take some getting used to," Ryan murmured with a small frown, leaning down to kiss the top of Michael's head. "Just remember how much I care about you, and I would never hurt you... unless you misbehave of course," Ryan breathed into Michael's hair, mumbling the last part.

Michael chewed at his lip. Sure, the affection and trust Ryan was showing towards him was bringing out a part of himself that was beginning to trust Ryan. But another part of him was still completely terrified by what he knew the gent was capable of.

"I'm just... I'm just scared," Michael admitted in a quiet voice, barely loud enough for Ryan to hear. Ryan frowned, taking Michael's chin in his hand and turning the lad up so there were face to face.

"I know..." Ryan sighed, trying to think of the right words before he continued. "I understand that. I understand that you still fear me, and the strength and power I possess," Ryan licked his lips, not breaking eye contact with the smaller lad. "But the last thing I want to do is hurt you, because the moment I laid eyes on you, when you were half dead on the dirty floor of that warehouse, I know that you needed me, and that I needed you. And that this needed to be our life."

Ryan spoke those words with every ounce of sincerity in his body, unable to tear his eyes away from Michael's gorgeous deep brown ones.

Michael sucked his bottom lip in between his lips, searching Ryan's face for a fault, but he didn't find one.

The pad of Ryan's thumb gently traced over the sprinkle of freckles coating Michael's cheek before he leaned in close, swiping his soft and silky lips over Michael's rough chapped ones.

"I love you," Ryan finally sighed, as if he was letting out a breath he had been holding since the moment he took Michael home.

Michael's eyes widened a bit as Ryan nudged there noses together, waiting for a kiss.

"R-Ryan," Michael choked out with a strained and quiet voice. "I don't... I don't-"

"Shhh it's okay," Ryan hushed the lad before pressing their lips together. "It's okay," he repeated once the kiss was broken. "I'm not totally evil. This is all happening so quickly. I understand, alright?" The corner of Ryan's lip twitched up into a smile as he bumped their foreheads together.

Michael was too frozen to respond, so Ryan pecked his lips again.

"Answer me," he prompted, giving Michael's collar a small tug, which certainly got the lad's attention. Michael nodded a few times, causing Ryan to smile at the response, continuing to nuzzle their foreheads together.

"Yeah... Yeah alright," Michael replied, swallowing thickly. He could feel the fingers Ryan had under the collar as they pressed against his throat. Ryan hummed with delight, kissing Michael again.

The gent rolled over onto his back, pulling Michael with him with a tug of the collar. Michael climbed to he was hovering over Ryan, whose large hands abandoned the collar to instead trace down Michael's back, leaving a trail of goosebumps as they went. Michael gasped when two large hands settled on his ass, which Ryan could easily cover most of the surface area of.

Ryan chuckled at the response he got, continuing to kiss Michael with an open mouth while at the same time massaging the lad's cheeks with his strong hands. When a moan finally fell from between Michael's lips, Ryan didn't hesitate to slide his tongue against Michael's, earning another eager moan. Ryan's thumbs hooked under the elastic hem of Michael's boxers, inching them down a bit to expose the pale skin.

A small noise came from Michael's throat as Ryan's warm hands slid down into his boxers, groping the flesh roughly. Michael let out a squeak, hands falling on Ryan's chest as he was manipulated by the gent's magical hands. With another moan Ryan nibbled at Michael's bottom limp, using Michael's hips to maneuver them so their crotches ground together. Michael could feel himself growing hard through the thin fabric of the underwear, and he was pretty sure Ryan was beginning to sport a bit of a tent in his sweatpants as well.

One of Ryan's fingers wandered in between Michael's cheeks, prodding at the dry puckered hole. Michael broke the kiss in surprise, pulling back a bit as he clawed at Ryan's chest. Ryan grinned and let out a moan as he watched Michael.

"I barely have to touch you and you're already getting hot and bothered," he chuckled, forcing his finger in up to the first knuckle. Michael keened at the burning sensation of Ryan's un-lubricated digit forcing its way into his hole, the feeling just barely able to be considered pleasurable.

"Wanna be a good little whore for daddy?" Ryan hummed, bringing a hand up to tangle into Michael's still damp curls. Michael could feel his cock twitch... daddy.

"How about you suck my cock, get it nice and wet so I can fuck you properly, hm?" He insisted, removing his finger from inside of Michael. The lad whined at the loss, but lowered himself down in between the gent's legs, Ryan using the hand in Michael's hair to guide him on the way down.

Michael didn't hesitate, tugging down Ryan's sweatpants to around his knees and bringing his boxers with them. Ryan was only half hard, so Michael got right to work getting him slicked up.

Michael took the tip in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it a few times to start off. After a bit of actual sucking, he slowly lowered down, hollowing his cheeks to take in more as he went. He stopping when he had taken in half of Ryan's cock, slowly bobbing his head up and down, letting his saliva drip down and coat the rest of his cock.

Ryan leaned back against the pillows and relaxed, occasionally using Michael's hair to tug the lad up sharply, or force him down to take in more than he already had.

"Better keep working, because this is the only lube you're getting, and no prep," Ryan grunted, thrusting his hips up sharply. He wasn’t actually serious, but he still groaned when he felt the tip of his dick brush over the back of Michael's throat, causing the lad to cough a bit. Michael tried to pull back, but Ryan held his hand steady, forcing Michael to keep it in his mouth.

Michael started gagging, but he knew he had to go as long as possible, because Ryan was making it sound like the second Michael pulled off, he was getting fucked, and that was that. So Michael did his best to deep throat the gent, who was now standing at his full length, making it a bit difficult for Michael to go all the way. He pulled back just enough to get the cock out of his throat, and then went down as far as he could, nose brushing the hair right above Ryan's shaft.

Michael's eyes were watering and Ryan was making the most wonderful sounds of pleasure, so the lad pushed against Ryan's hand and sat up, a string of saliva between his lips and the head of Ryan's cock.

"I-I think I'm done," Michael rasped, wiping some spit on the back on his hands as he knelt in between Ryan's legs. He could feel his own cock hanging heavy and hot between his legs, and he knew he was ready to be fucked.

Ryan pushed himself so he was sitting up against the headboard, then kicking his sweatpants all the way off his legs. He spread his legs a bit and pat his thighs.

"I want you on top," he grinned after he tugged his tshirt over his head, motioning for Michael to move forward. The lad swallowed hard, ripping off his own boxers before crawling up Ryan's legs. Ryan placed his hands on the curve of Michael's waist, running his thumb in slow circles. "Think you can handle it without any prep?" he mused. Michael nodded, resting his hands on the back of Ryan's neck.

Michael lifted up a bit as Ryan used a hand to guide his tip so it pushed against Michael's entrance. Ryan rubbed circles around Michael's hole, focusing on the lad's face as he lowered himself down onto Ryan.

The thick head went in easier that Michael expected, but he already had to stop for a break there with the way he was being stretched out. The burn of his unprepared hole being forced open was just enough to make him squeeze his eyes shut, but moan at the same time. He harshly bit at his bottom lip between his teeth, unsure if he was able to go any further. But he tried anyway, letting himself go less than an inch past the head before he had to stop.

"I can't," Michael choked out, opening his eyes to look at Ryan. "It hurts too much. I'm sorry I can't," he stammered, tears brimming his eyes as he worriedly searched Ryan's features for a spark of anger.

But he never found one. Ryan just... he just looked concerned.

With his grip on Michael's waist, he slowly eased the lad up until the tip of his cock was once against resting right outside Michael's hole.

"Hey hey hey, relax," Ryan breathed, leaning in to press his lips to Michael's temple. "Maybe you went too quickly," he suggested. "I want you to try again, but slower, alright?"

Michael nodded uncertainly, quickly rubbing at his eyes.

"Okay, okay I've got this," he breathed shakily, bracing himself once again to ride the gent.

This time as lowered himself down, he waited longer before going past the head. Ryan whispered words of encouragement in his ear, allowing the lad to rest his head on Ryan's shoulder. Ryan rubbed Michael's back as he waited for a sign that Michael was ready to go on.

About a minute later, when the sharp burning had dulled down a bit, Michael dared to go on, sitting up a bit as he went even further. This time he got an inch before he had to stop and bite down on Ryan's shoulder to quiet and noises he might make.

The gent just hummed in appreciation, patiently waiting for Michael to adjust.

This process of moving a little bit and then immediately taking a break went on for a good fifteen to twenty minutes until Michael bottomed out. Sat on top of Ryan's thighs, filled up with Ryan's cock and his stretched hole burning, Michael needed to sit still before he or Ryan could move again.

"Do you want me to put on some lube?" Ryan whispered into Michael ear, petting the soft hairs on the back of the lad's neck. Michael nodded reluctantly, feeling as though he had failed.

But maybe this was something they could work on.

Ryan nodded in response, carefully leaning over to the bedside table drawer, trying to move Michael as little as possible.

"I'm so proud of you for trying," he murmured, pecking the space right under Michael's ear once he returned with the bottle of lube in hand. "But now you're going to have to lift up," he chuckled, pressing a soft kiss under Michael's jaw. "Take your time."

Michael certainly did take his time, raising up as a snail's pace and groaning loudly when he felt Ryan completely pulling out, his hole slightly agape and begging to be refilled.

Ryan squirted some lube onto the palm of his hand, reaching underneath Michael to coat his own length, and giving himself a few pumps for good measure.

"There," he hummed, wiping his hand on the bed sheet. "Should go much easier," he prompted, once against guiding Michael until his tip was pressed up against the slightly loosened hole.

This time Michael was much more eager, taking in half of Ryan's shaft from the get go, and shortly after gliding down the rest of the way. He did take another short break to adjust, by within moment he was impatiently gyrating his hips.

"Okay," he grunted. "I'm ready, for real this time," he chuckled hoarsely, shaking his head so his fringe moved out of his eyes.

Ryan hooked one of his arms under Michael's knee, surprising the lad a bit and causing him to have to brace himself on Ryan's shoulders.

"Just leave your arms around my neck," Ryan instructed. "I need you to relax okay?"

Michael did as he was told, loosely winding his arms around Ryan's neck. The gent took his free hand that wasn't supporting Michael's leg and hooked two fingers under his collar.

Ryan pulled Michael in and gently kissed him, bending his own knees a bit so he could rock up and into the tiny lad. Michael quietly moaned against Ryan's mouth, grinding back down in return.

Intensifying the kiss a little, Ryan kept his hold on the collar firm as he pulled out some, pushing back in with not too much force.

That was how the pace stayed, Ryan delivering slow and shallow thrusts with Michael grinding back down, all the while Ryan held Michael in place with the collar as the two kissed.

After what felt like hours of slow and blissful sex, Ryan sped up just enough so he could finish building up to his climax. Michael did the same, matching Ryan's thrusts by pushing down on his hips.

Ryan only let go of the collar when he knew he was close, pumping Michael's cock in time with their thrusts. Michael came first, spilling all over his stomach and Ryan's chest with a throaty moan, which Ryan greedily swallowed up. Ryan finished moments later, delivering one last harder thrust, burying himself deep inside of Michael as he released.

Michael laid his head on Ryan's shoulder as the two of them sat there panting, Ryan not ready to pull out quite yet. Ryan ran his finger tips up and down Michael's back with feather light touches, letting the lad catch his breath before he made any attempt to move.

"I want to try something," Ryan spoke quietly, tugging at Michael's collar to get him to make eye contact. Still inside of Michael, Ryan leaned over and dug through one of the bedside drawers, pulling out a butt plug.

He hiked up Michael's legs so he had access between them, pressing the plug against Michael's hole right next to his own cock. After he slowly slid himself out of Michael's cum slicked and used hole, he immediately replaced his cock with the plug. Michael was surprised at the feeling of the cool silicone replacing Ryan's slightly larger cock, eye brows furrowing together as he tried to shift and adjust to the feeling.

"Just for the afternoon." Ryan chuckled when he saw Michael's look of discomfort, nuzzling their noses together as he nudged Michael off of him.

Ryan got up off of the bed and went into the bathroom to get a washcloth, which he ran under warm water before returning. After climbing back onto the bed and cleaning them both off, as well as wiping at a few stains on the bed, he tossed the cloth across the room and lifted the sheets, settling under them and waiting for Michael.

Michael was still in a post sex daze, crawling under the sheets with Ryan and cuddling up to his side. Ryan secured and arm around the lad, tracing shapes on his back as he breathed in the scent of his clean hair. He enjoyed how Michael smelled like the familiar scent of his own shampoo, soft curls tickling his cheeks

What they had done before, Michael decided as he laid in the warm bed, cuddled up with his captor, that was not making love.

But what they had just experienced together, that, now that was making love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so a few things i want to go over:  
> 1) how do you guys feel about the way ryan is behaving? is he just being a manipulative little shit, or does he genuinely love michael?!  
> 2) shhhh yes i know my smut sucks but i just wanted to give you SOMETHING to make up for how long i've been gone  
> 3) im sorry i fckin LOVE collars and daddy kink ok they are necessary ok  
> 4) if you guys want me to try and include and other kinks or maybe a fetish, feel free to suggest it in the comments!! ^-^
> 
> for more updates and tons of RT/AH stuff, follow my tumblr!!: raynarvaezjrr.tumblr.com


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i took an extra week on this!! i decided to make it longer bc i had way too many ideas and i didn't want to split this in half  
> also, im sorry but i just HAD to use Blaine and Miles, they just fit the characters i needed perfectly ^.^

Ryan didn't sleep at all, but he did let Michael nap for almost two hours, holding the lad close with his face nestled in the soft mess of curls. His fingertips gently traced random patterns over every inch of exposed skin, wishing he could live in this moment forever.

 

He did it. Ryan Haywood did it.

 

There were no words that could describe the immense amount of joy pumping through Ryan's veins as he laid in bed with his Michael. Ah yes, _his_  Michael.

 

The breaking process took a bit longer than expected, but Michael was a resilient little fighter, and it was well worth the wait to have the perfect lad snuggled up in his arms, plugged and filled with his cum, ready to accept his new life. This was the moment Ryan dreamed of since that day in the warehouse, which he still couldn't believe was just under three weeks ago...

 

*~Flashback~*

 

“Well well well…” Ryan breathed, voice dripping with venom. “And who do we have here?"

 

"Appears to be a member of the group that tried to kill you sir," Ryan's guard Blaine replied. Ryan rolled his eyes in response.

 

"No shit," he spat back, glaring over at his worker. "Go outside and call for Miles to bring the truck around. See if anyone else is left outside, and shoot anything that moves. I'll handle this kid," Ryan instructed, motioning for Blaine to leave. Blaine might not have been the brightest bulb on the string, but he always did as he was told when Ryan gave him a task to carry out, so the guard left his boss to survey their surroundings and call for their ride.

 

After sending Blaine off, Ryan got back on the ground and crouched next to the boy on the floor. He looked extremely young to be sent out on a mission of this magnitude, because it wasn't every day a gang was stupid enough to try and kill Ryan Haywood.

 

Aside from his youth, Ryan couldn't help but notice how beautiful the lad was. The poor thing was in terrible shape from the fall, his delicate features now bruised and bumped, and Ryan could tell he would need someone to care for him.

 

"Who would let such a pretty thing like you get involved in all this dirty work," Ryan tsked, pushing some bouncy curls out of the unconscious boy's face. Ryan still wasn't over how unbelievably cute the unnamed stranger was, with his auburn curls and freckled cheeks. "Still," he sighed. "I've been looking for a new pet.. why not have some fun and do the training myself."

 

Ryan was a powerful man involved with too many illegal businesses to list, and if he wanted some sort of sub or pet, there were many people he could contact to hook him up. But who was to stop him from trying his hand at sub training?

 

He glanced around the room a few more times, challengingly pressing the barrel of his gun to the unnamed man's temple, even daring to pull back the slide and let the satisfying sound of a bullet clicking into place echo throughout the large open area. When he got no response, Ryan assumed everyone else had fled, so he stood up and prepared to take his new toy outside.

 

"You and I are going to have a wonderful time," Ryan chuckled, picking up the smaller lad bridal style with a low grunt before making his way outside the abandoned building.

 

*~End flashback~*

 

Ryan hummed to himself as he recalled that day, toying with Michael's curls as he gave the lad a few more minutes of sleep. When Ryan finally decided it was time to wake him up, he did so by letting his hand wander under the covers and to the area where the silicone butt plug was poking out of Michael's used hole. Ryan pressed two fingers against the base of the object, pushing it deeper into the lad and causing him to wake with a start.

 

Michael jolted slightly, trying to find something to grab at.

 

"Fucking fuck... That fucking-"

 

"Language," Ryan interrupted with an amused smile, pushing at the plug once again. "Or should we leave this in for a few more hours?"

 

Michael could feel himself clenching around the object, blinking in confusion as his eyes scanned the room, almost forgetting where he was for a moment.

 

"O-oh right," Michael pushed himself away from Ryan a bit, clearing his throat. "I'm sorry."

 

"I'm sorry...?"

 

Michael's brows furrowed, looking up at Ryan clearly confused.

 

"From now on I'd like to hear 'sir', 'daddy', or anything along those lines," Ryan explained, leaning down to kiss Michael's temple. Michael flushed cherry red, quickly focusing his eyes on something across the room.

 

"I... I'm sorry... sir," Michael tried. Something about the word 'sir' didn't feel right. Maybe he'd have to try something different next time.

 

Ryan's face lit up with delight, hand reaching up to pet the back of Michael's head.

 

"Good boy," he praised with another quick kiss on the cheek. "How about you go into the bathroom and do what you need to clean up, and I'll go downstairs and make us an early dinner," Ryan proposed, glancing at the clock that read 3:46.

 

Michael gave a small nod, reluctantly venturing out from the warmth safety of the bed and to the en suite. Ryan kept his eye's glued as he watched the lad leave, loving the clearly uncomfortable way Michael walked because of the plug, way more than he probably should. But none the less, once the bathroom door was shut he found the strength to drag himself out of bed, pulling on the same pair of sweatpants from earlier before making his way to the kitchen.

 

Picking up his phone from the charging dock on the counter, Ryan quickly pulled up his contacts to call Miles.

 

Holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder as it rang, Ryan opened up the large stainless steel fridge and began pulling out random ingredients.

 

"What do you need boss?" Miles answered after a few rings. "I haven't heard anything back from the coke guy in San-"

 

"No no we can deal with that tomorrow," Ryan cut in. "Right now I need to be quick because Michael should be back soon," he explained. "I need to know what the Fake AH Crew's activity has been since I got him."

 

There was silence at the other end of the line for a few seconds, then the familiar sound of keys on a keyboard being furiously typed away at. Ryan waited patiently for Miles to collect the information he needed, trying to figure out what to cook for the time being.

 

"Hm... steak... steak, I have steak. Do you think he'll like steak?" Ryan pondered aloud.

 

"I mean... you could ask him," Miles replied, even though he knew the question wasn't meant for him.

 

Ryan nodded a few times, going to the cupboard and digging out spices.

 

"Filet mignon. Everyone likes filet mignon, right?" Ryan sighed, retrieving a cutting board and knife from another cabinet.

 

With still no reply from Miles, Ryan got to work preparing the meat, moving to the island at the center of the kitchen.

 

By the time he had two nicely cut pieces of meat sliced up and ready to be cooked, Miles cleared his throat.

 

"I am finding absolutely no reports of activity from the group," Miles explained. "Either they've been keeping especially under the radar or they haven't done anything major."

 

Ryan rested his knife on the counter and thought for a moment.

 

"No no that can't be right," he replied, shaking his head. He quickly grabbed a towel off the sink and wiped some blood off of his fingers so he could properly hold the cell phone. "I didn't mean just Geoff's branch. I meant the crew as a whole."

 

Miles clicked his tongue a few times as he reread some of the information.

 

"Nope," he shrugged, even though his boss couldn't see him. "There's nothing. The last job I have records of Burnie sending anyone out on, was to try and kill you."

 

Ryan frowned, eyes darkening slightly.

 

"Something isn't right here," the gent mumbled, fingers tapping on the smooth granite surface of the counter top. "I find it extremely difficult to believe that the Fake AH Crew has been inactive for almost one month. I want groups out surveying all of their main areas for the next five days, and I want status updates every 2 hours."

 

Miles frowned, frantically typing away at his computer.

 

"Don't you think that's a little much?" Miles questioned, even though he was already working on contacting people to send out.

 

Ryan scoffed, violently chopping at the pepper he had just washed and set on the cutting board.

 

"Listen, I have big things planned in the near future. Plans that can be easily fucked up if Burnie is gonna hit us soon. All I need now is to make sure there's no way the kid would ever leave me to go back with Fake AH, and he's already well on his way to fully trusting me. Training him has been a much easier process than I expected, and he wasn't very hard to break. Are we clear?"

 

"Yes boss," Miles answered, swallowing hard.

 

"Good," Ryan finished, swiftly hanging up the phone and tossing it back towards it's charging stand.

 

Ryan continued to prepare the ingredients as he waited for Michael to come back downstairs.

 

Upstairs, Michael had gone into the shower to use the shower head to clean himself out. He removed the plug and got himself as empty as possible, but he had a feeling he might still be leaking for the remainder of the night.

 

After quickly drying himself off with one of the towels he hadn't used earlier, Michael pulled back on his boxers and left the bathroom. He decided to take this opportunity alone to quickly search over the bedroom, but he didn't even know what he was looking for. As far as he could tell, Ryan didn't have a landline, and there was certainly nothing in the room he could use as a weapon.

 

But... why would he even need a weapon? Why would he hurt Ryan, the man who saved his life? And who could he possibly contact if there was a phone? Why would he call anyone back at home? Ryan was right, they either gave up on searching for him, or hadn't even tried in the first place. Michael still didn't know how long he had been with Ryan, but he assumed it was long enough for the rest of the crew to decide he must have been dead.

 

All of his memories from the basement were clouded together into one endless chunk of time alone in the dark, but he did vaguely remember that sometime closer to the time Ryan took him in, he sent the crew a video... a video of the two of them having sex.

 

Fuck the others must have thought he was disgusting. No wonder they weren't trying to save him at all.

 

But at least he had Ryan now.

 

Michael was shaken from his thoughts as the savory smell of meat cooking wafted upstairs and into the room. Using his nose as a guide, Michael found his way downstairs to the kitchen. Peeking his head through the archway, Michael could see Ryan's back was to him, as he was facing the stove. The light sound of sizzling mixed together with Ryan's soft humming made a pleasant mix, and Michael watched in awe as Ryan swayed his hips to the tune he was creating. Ryan's whole glorious back was exposed and without a shirt (which probably wasn't safest for cooking), and the grey sweatpants he was wearing had slid so low on his hips that-

 

"Like what you see?" Ryan called, snapping Michael out of his trance. The lad blushed, finally entering the warm and inviting room to come up behind Ryan. Peering around Ryan's broad shoulders, Michael could see that the gent was letting two hunks of meat cook on a skillet while he used a wooden utensil to push a mixture of seasoned vegetable around another pan.

 

"Smells delicious," Michael mumbled, leaning his forehead against Ryan's back.

 

"Thought I'd cook us something extra special for your first night upstairs," Ryan smiled. He set down his tool on the counter to let everything simmer, turning to face Michael. Ryan nudged Michael backward until he had the smaller of the two pressed against the island, leaning down to kiss him quickly. "Then I thought maybe later tonight we could play some video games. You like video games?"

 

Michael scoffed, "Do I, Michael Jones, like video games? I am the best video game player you will ever, meet," he teased, earning a chuckle from Ryan.

 

"Then I guess that settles it," he responded, kissing the lad once more. Michael brought his hands up and laid them on Ryan's chest while the gent's hands reached down to scoop Michael's ass. Michael enjoyed the kiss for a few moments before finally breaking away with a sigh.

 

"Can I... Can I ask you something?" Michael questioned, chewing at his bottom limp as he nervously looked up at Ryan. Ryan looked a bit concerned, but nodded none the less.

 

"Of course Michael, anything," he insisted, which wasn't entirely true of course. There were definitely some things Michael could ask that would... upset, Ryan.

 

"I just... how long was I down there... alone?" Michael finally asked, resting his forehead on Ryan's chest. "It feels like it was forever, and every time I think about it my head gets all fuzzy and-"

 

"Two months," Ryan frowned with a sigh, the lie coming easily. "Actually, maybe it was closer to three," he mused, feeling Michael tense up. "Your recovery just took so much longer than expected..."

 

Michael pulled back, looking up at Ryan with watery eyes.

 

"I've... I've been gone for that long?" he choked out, quickly wiping at his eyes with his arm. Ryan leaned down to kiss right under Michael's eyes where tears were threatening to fall.

 

"I'm sorry baby," Ryan mumbled against the soft skin. "These things are a process. But I promise everything is better now. It's just you and I."

 

Michael sniffled, nodding a little bit. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Three months, and no signs of Geoff or the crew.

 

That was all the proof he needed.

 

They really weren't coming to save him, because Ryan was his savior all along.

 

Ryan pressed one more gentle kiss to Michael's forehead before stepping back and turning to finish cooking.

 

"Do me a favor and grab two plates," Ryan advised. "Top cabinet next to the fridge."

 

"Uh, yes sir," Michael replied as he quickly wiped at his eyes, hoping he did that right. He wasn't exactly sure when Ryan wanted him using terms like that, but he guessed it was always. Ryan proudly smiled, watch Michael go to the cabinet out of the corner of his eye. The gent knew they probably should be doing some online shopping to get Michael some clothes, but he really didn't want to.

 

Michael returned to Ryan's side with the plates, Ryan then motioning for him to set them next to the stove top.

 

"Go sit at the table while I make up our plates," Ryan prompted as he turned off the stove, nudging the lad with his hip. Michael obeyed and went to the table.

 

Ryan put a piece of steak on each plate, then scooping out the half of the vegetables onto each as well. He brought the dishes to the table, laying one in front of Michael and the other at the spot across.

 

"Now let me just grab some forks and drinks," Ryan sighed satisfyingly, disappearing back into the kitchen, only to return moments later with forks and knives in one hand, and two glasses on water in the other. He laid everything out on the table before finally taking his seat.

 

"I hope you like your steak medium," Ryan commented, picking up his fork and cutting into the food. Michael copied his actions, eager to consume the delicious smelling meal.

 

The two ate in silence for the most part, except for Michael's occasional comment about how tasty the food was.

 

"So what kind of video games do you play?" Ryan finally asked, trying to make more conversation. Michael shrugged, swallowing a bite of food.

 

"Any first person shooters really. I used to tell the guys I played them so often because it was like training," he chuckled. When he glanced up at Ryan, the gent didn't seem too pleased that he had brought up the crew, so he cleared his throat and moved on. "But I mean, I guess you could say I mostly focus on horror games. The suspense just kind of keeps me on edge, and I like it," Michael explained, quickly taking another bite of food so he didn't have to talk. Ryan nodded, taking over the conversation.

 

"Well, I have a pretty decent collection of games, so you can pick out whatever you'd like to play," Ryan smiled. Michael gave a small smile back, but quickly brought his eyes back down to his plate, pushing a few bites of food around with his fork.

 

More silence lingered for the remainder of the meal, and thankfully the two finished around the same time. Ryan rose from his seat to collect their dishes.

 

"Living room is just around the corner. Video games are in the shelves right under the TV. Pick something you want to play and queue us up," Ryan advised, kissing the top of Michael's head as he stacked their plates and glasses.

 

Michael followed Ryan's instructions, getting up and heading towards the lounge.

 

It was a very spacious room, large, comfy-looking L-shaped couch right in the middle of the floor facing the flat screen TV. The dark wooden floors were a stark contrast to the light material covering the couch, and there was a sleek glass coffee table in front of it. Michael approached the TV and crouched down to search through the games. He eventually settled on Destiny, a game which he didn't get very much play time in before he came in with Ryan, but was still interested in none the less. He loaded the game up on the Xbox One, turning on the TV and sound system with the console. He then grabbed the two controllers out of the charging stand, one of which was the standard black, and the other a silvery gray. Michael thought the custom colored controller was very pretty, but he assumed Ryan would want to use it, so he took the black one for himself.

 

Once he was settled into the comfortable couch, Michael navigated through the Xbox menus to set up the game. Just as he was getting to the game's main menu, Ryan returned. The gent had put on a hoodie and was carrying an extra, along with several blankets.

 

"I figured if we're gonna spend the night on the couch, might as well cozy up," Ryan chuckled, tossing Michael the hoodie. Michael did notice that he was starting to get a bit chilly from wearing nothing but boxers, so he quickly tugged the garment over his head. He was practically swimming in it, and he had no doubt that if he stood up it would probably hang down to brush his thighs.

 

"A perfect fit I see," Ryan commented amusedly, taking a seat next to the lad. He took his silver controller off of the table and glanced at the TV. "Destiny. Good choice," he commented, kissing the side of Michael's head. Michael chose a multiplayer game and got it started.

 

"Prepare to get your butt kicked," he sneered, earning a laugh from Ryan.

* * *

A few days after Michael had settled in to his 'upstairs' life with Ryan, another envelope was tucked into the slot between the crew's front door and the door frame. It was the third one since the first DVD came in with the video of Ryan fucking Michael. The second delivery had contained pictures of Michael curled up naked on a bed in a dimly lit room, some of which Ryan had gone over and pet through Michael's curls as he took them. These pictures pained Geoff in a different way, just seeing his poor boy all dirty and cold in such unfavorable conditions. Geoff just prayed Ryan had enough heart to feed him.

 

Geoff had been doing better. It took a solid week of seclusion in the guest bedroom (because his regular bedroom just felt too empty without Michael), and a lot of alcohol, but eventually he started coming out for meals and whatnot, and by now he was almost back to his normal self.

 

Except for the fact that... well you know... his heart was shattered into a billion pieces and he couldn't stop blaming himself for the loss of his boyfriend.

 

But other than that he was back at it, because he was ready and determined to rescue his boy and bring him home. He was so thankful for all the support he had, because the rest of the crew was just as driven to save Michael as he was.

 

Today Gavin noticed the envelope first, picking it up and bringing it upstairs into the conference room where the rest of the gang was on Skype with Burnie.

 

"Burn, you know I always trust your plans, but this is my Michael we're talking about, and I know that Haywood would kill him at the drop of a hat if we tried anything," Geoff sighed, pulling a hand down his face as he talked to his laptop. Jack and Ray were sitting on either side of Geoff, Jack on his own laptop and Ray watching Geoff's screen. Gavin cleared his throat when he walked in to catch their attention.

 

"Special delivery," he announced half heartedly, sliding the envelope across the long conference table towards his superiors.

 

"Really Haywood? Is this a fucking joke?" Geoff spat, eyes ready to set the envelope aflame. "You open it Jack. I doubt there's anything helpful. Probably just more pictures of him alone in that shitty little room, and I can't bear to see anymore of that," Geoff muttered, voice getting quieter as his sentence dragged on. Gavin came around the other side of the table and tried to sit on Ray's lap.

 

"Hey Burnie," he quipped, waving to his boss. Burnie gave a slight wave of the hand back, but was clearly distracted by whatever was on his laptop screen. Everyone in the room was calm and quiet for the most part, until Jack started practically choking.

 

"Jack what the fuck?" Geoff spoke in a start as everyone's eyes quickly snapped to Jack. Even Burnie closed out whatever was open on his computer to see what had happened.

 

"This... Fuck Geoff you really shouldn't-" But Geoff cut off Jack before the bearded one could warm him about the content they were dealing with. The images were quickly snatched from right between his finger tips, and Geoff was simply frozen in shock when his eyes settled on the pictures.

 

They seemed cheesy at first, taken with the front cameras like they were meant to be selfies, except the camera was solely pointed at a sleeping Michael, who was curled up into Ryan's side fast asleep in every shot.

 

And he was wearing a collar.

 

Geoff stood up so quickly his chair flew backwards, clashing into the wall so hard the room rattled. Jack and Gavin were up at once as well to try and calm him down, but he was already flying out of the room and down the hallway- Jack could only assume to their private arsenal closet.

 

Burnie unfortunately couldn't see what was going on, and could only hear screams of 'I'm gonna fucking kill him and shove the barrel of my gun right up his ass before I-' or 'Geoff this isn't the right thing to do at the moment, don't you think?'

 

Ray, who had stayed back in his seat, shifted over to the next so he was directly in front of the webcam.

 

"Narvaez, what the fuck was that?" Burnie demanded to know, clearly frustrated and confused.

 

"Well based on the arrangement of pictures now flung around this room... I'd say... well..." he couldn't find the words to say, so he just picked up a picture and held it up for Burnie to see.

 

"That mother fucker," Burnie whispered, face clearly shocked from what he just saw. He put his fingers over his mouth and sat back, trying to process everything. Ray looked around the table, leaning across it to pick up the envelope.

 

"Hey," he snapped, catching Burnie's attention again. "Jack left something in here," he informed his boss, pulling out the slip of paper that was left. There was the sound of a gun firing, as well as Gavin squawking, but Ray wasn't particularly concerned.

 

"Probably just another hole in the wall for Jack to patch up," the Puerto Rican grumbled, eyes scanning over the paper. Burnie was still trying to make sense of everything and trying not to worry about Geoff's current state. The last thing he needed right now was some of his best men with bullet wounds. He just shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

 

"So what is that a note?" Burnie finally asked as he watched Ray. The lad nodded slowly, still reading.

 

"Um... Burn I think I should send you a copy of this," Ray mumbled to himself, getting up and walking away before Burnie could say anything. The older man groaned and rubbed his face, wishing it was easier for him to tell what was going on.

 

The Skype call was silent for a few minutes, Burnie just staring at an office chair and the whiteboard in the background. Then his fax machine went off right before Ray popped back on the screen. In the background, you could still hear Gavin and Jack arguing with Geoff.

 

"Figured it'd be easier that way," he shrugged, leaning back in the comfy wheely chair. Burnie got up to grab the paper from the fax machine before sitting back down. He adjust his glasses then began reading.

 

'To My Dearest Friends at The Fake AH Crew, Especially Mr. Ramsey,

 

I hope you've been enjoying the pictures as much as I enjoy taking them. Michael is such a sweet boy, I don't understand how you could have let him go.

 

He's settling into his new life with me wonderfully, and appears to be very happy here.

 

I would love for you all to visit us on the 3rd of next month for dinner. If you could come over around 5, that would work best for us. We will be at my second home that day, which is at the end of the first path on your right after you get off exit 31 of Route 80. Very narrow and well-hidden dirt road. Be careful not to miss it!

 

Sincerely,

 

James Ryan Haywood

 

P.S.: Don't even bother trying to go to the house any earlier, because we won't be spending any time there until the dinner. Also, if you even THINK about bringing anything with you, I will make sure Michael dies right before your very eyes. And please don't make me do that, I've grown quite fond of him.'

 

"Motherfucker," Burnie spat, slamming a hand on his desk. "Go get Geoff and the others. Now." He commanded, watching Ray run off to retrieve the men.

 

Ray followed the yelling into the dining room to find an interesting sight. Jack was sitting on Geoff's chest as Gavin tried to pry the weapon from his finger tips.

 

"Well at least there's some good news, doesn't look like Geoff shot either of you," Ray dead panned, leaning against the arch way's frame. "Now are you fuckers gonna come upstairs and read Haywood's note or is Geoff gonna run off and shoot up the whole goddamn town?"

 

That got Geoff's attention, the eldest's eyes shooting towards the Puerto Rican.

 

"What note?"! He questioned loudly, getting distracted just long enough for Gavin to seize the weapon. The Brit quickly scampered off to go put it in it's proper place.

 

"There was a letter in with the pictures," Ray explained. "And you're gonna get to see Michael if you don't do anything stupid enough to get yourself killed first."

 

Geoff was silent for a minute, staring Ray down to see if he was lying. Jack was curious as well, and finally took his weight off of Geoff enough for the gent to scramble out from under him and run back upstairs.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so one of my fav people ever [kurlozownsall](http://kurlozownsall.tumblr.com/) on tumblr drew some [fanart](http://kurlozownsall.tumblr.com/post/107549251007/so-there-is-a-lovely-fic-that-i-have-fallen-in) for this fic!!! it's soo good and they're amazing so please check them out ^.^ <3 
> 
> love your comments, you guys are the best readers ever!! ps, there wasn't any smut in this chapter so ill definitely use your suggestions in the next chapter!!
> 
> follow my RT/AH tumblr for more updates and random RT shit: raynarvaezjrr.tumblr.com


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning for feminization i guess? and also wayyyy too much daddy kink.

  
**3 weeks until The Dinner**

 

It had been just under a week since Ryan sent the crew the letter inviting them to dinner. Michael had completely settled in at this point, now even owning several brand new sets of clothing, a few different collars (all of which were not shock collars), and he hadn’t even had a thought about Geoff in three whole days.

 

Ryan’s favorite collar was still the black studded one he originally gave the lad, but he wasn’t going to deny the fact that the navy blue one beautifully contrasted against Michael’s pale skin. Ryan also was glad to have the shock one on hand for when he wasn’t sure about Michael’s behavior. He didn’t have to use it yet, but you never know.

 

Michael had never felt more blessed. He finally had someone in his life who really loved him. Finally had someone he knew would never leave him. Ryan showered him with nothing but love and affection, and was always ready for cuddles, kisses, and sex.

 

This morning in particular, Michael frowned when he rolled over. He expected to snuggle into his warm Ryan like every other morning, but today he was only confronted with a cold void of mattress. He frowned more and buried his face in Ryan’s pillow, breathing in the gent’s familiar scent. Listening closely, he couldn’t hear the shower running, so he assumed Ryan was making breakfast.

 

The clock on the nightstand read 7:14. Sure, it was a little early for Michael to be awake, but Ryan normally stayed in bed until at least 9.

 

“Doesn’t smell like he’s cooking,” Michael grumbled to himself, getting further tangled in the mess of sheets. “Ryaaan,” he called, trying not to sound too whiny.

 

After a few moments of no response, Michael decided to venture out from the warm safety off the bed to go hunt for his lover. The house was pretty big, but it wasn’t _that_ big. Ryan should have heard him call his name.

 

‘Probably on another business call,’ Michael pondered, finally sliding out of bed. He crossed the room to scrounge through the pile of clothes that had been left on the floor from their sex last night, picking out his boxers and Ryan’s t-shirt. He tugged up the underwear and pulled Ryan’s shirt over his head, loving the way wearing Ryan’s clothes made him feel tiny.

 

Michael kept his footsteps quiet as he padded down the hall, not wanting to be too loud incase Ryan really was on a call. The door to the study was mostly closed, so he pushed it open as slowly as possible so it wouldn’t squeak. Once it was open far enough he stuck his head in with huge grin on his face, but his expression quickly fell.

 

The desk lamp was on, but the desk chair was empty.

 

Michael’s chest tightened a bit. Maybe... maybe he was in the living room? Woke up early and decided to play some Xbox?

 

Taking a few steps back into the hallway, Michael clutched the black studded collar like a security blanket before he ran downstairs.

 

The living room was empty as well. Suddenly the comfortable, welcoming house he had grown to love, seemed eerily void of all life.

 

“Ryan?” Michael gulped, looking around even though he knew no one was in the living room. “Ryan?” He called a bit louder, making his way through the dining room and into the kitchen.

 

“Ryan this isn’t funny!” Michael pleaded, trying not to panic. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the little wicker basket on the counter was missing Ryan’s keys and wallet, and his phone was gone from it’s charging station as well.

 

Michael could feel bile rising in his throat as tears sprung into his eyes. And before he could even begin to think logically, his whole world came crashing down on him as his mind spun out of control.

 

Ryan left him.

 

Of course, Ryan must have put the shock collar on him for a reason last night.

 

Now he was trapped in the house, just left here to die. He wouldn’t be able to get out because he’d be shocked if he got too close to the doors.

 

This was Ryan’s plan all along.

 

Get Michael’s trust, then leave him to die.

 

How stupid could he have really been to think there was someone who actually loved him? Ryan was probably out right now to go kill the rest of his old crew.

 

Michael’s head was spinning and he had to prop himself up against the counter so he wouldn’t fall over.

 

Why would Ryan do this? Ryan was so... so convincing. Michael really thought they had something special.

 

But it all made sense, didn't it. There must be a reason why he could never find someone who truly cared for him. First Geoff... Now Ryan.

 

Michael put his hand over his mouth to try and cover the gross sobs that were spilling out, every inch of his body trembling as he sunk to the floor. If Michael was thinking logically, it would register that he hadn't had a panic attack this bad in probably over a year. And just that thought alone would then make him feel gross, because for the past year's he's felt so safe and secure with himself that his anxieties had diminished to be almost non-existent.  He hadn't even panicked this bad when he was in the basement.

 

His heart was beating so hard he thought it was going to break right through his ribcage and his head throbbed. Michael tugged at his hair in an attempt to make everything stop, but suddenly the collar felt all too tight. He felt like he was choking, the piece around his neck becoming more and more constrictive with every breath he took. His fingers clawed it it furiously, and he even accidentally broke some of the delicate skin around the area, but his fingers were too sweaty to properly open the metal latch.

 

"I can't breathe!" he sobbed, even though there was no one home to hear him.

 

Mere moments past, but it felt like hours as he sat on the kitchen floor screaming and crying, on the verge of passing out. The front door clicked unlocked, but he didn't hear it over his own sobs.

 

Ryan however, immediately heard the cries the second he opened the heavy wooden door, running into the kitchen. The gent didn't even know what to say at the sight he was faced with, because he was to scared to express any sort of reaction.

 

That morning around 5am, before any sane human being was awake and the sun barely peaked over the horizon, his phone buzzed on the nightstand. It woke him up right away, but poor Michael was so worn from their fun last night that Ryan didn't expect him to wake up until 2pm anyway. After the initial scorching of his corneas form the phone's brightness, Ryan's eyes adjusted and he was able to read the message.

 

'Meeting is on. Bring coffee. --M'

 

Hopefully to anyone else, it seemed like a normal message, but of course it was a code of sorts he and his team used. While 'the meeting' could be obvious, 'bring coffee' was his queue to bring a gun.

 

'This can't be good,' Ryan thought to himself, locking the phone and tossing it to the end of the bed. His eyes wandered down to the sleeping lad curled up in his chest. The whole ordeal shouldn't take him more than an hour if all went well... and Michael didn't like to wake until closer to 10 or 11 most days anyway.

 

Ryan decided that if he left right then, he'd be home before 8. So after untangling his limbs from Michael's he slid out of bed and dressed himself. He pulled on a sharp black blazer and went to the spare closet in the hall to choose a weapon. The rest of his collection was stored in the basement, but he kept a few favorites close for easier access. He tucked the gun away in the inside pocket of his jacket, hoping he wouldn't even need to use it.

 

Later after the deed was done as his car pulled into the driveway, the clock indicated 7:47. He made it home before 8, just as he suspected he would. Michael should still be sound asleep, and he'd probably have enough time to make them waffles or something for breakfast.

 

As he walked up the front steps and pulled out his keys, his mind wandered a bit, wondering if he had any berries left in the fridge, or maybe if Michael would be in the mood for eggs with their meal. But then the moment the deadbolt clicked unlocked and he stepped inside, he knew something was wrong.

 

And nothing could have prepared him for what he saw when he entered the kitchen.

 

After the brief wave of shock passed, Ryan sprung into action and ran to Michael’s side, crouching down beside Michael, grabbing at the smaller man's face and forcing him to look at him.

 

"Hey hey hey," Ryan tried to keep his voice even, tried to not sound like he was panicking. "Hey look at me. Michael look at me baby," Ryan insisted, using the pad of his thumb to wipe some tears off of Michael's blotchy red cheeks. He could feel the lad's body trembling under the palms of his hands, and his eyes were cloudy and far away.

 

Michael _was_ far away, he was gone. Completely consumed by panic and hardly able to form a proper sentence.

 

"Y-You left me," he choked out through sobs, hazy eyes unable to focus on Ryan.

 

"Shh I'm here, I'm here," Ryan hushed, stroking through Michael's curls with one of his hands. The gent felt useless, he had no idea what was wrong and no idea what to do. He knew he shouldn't have gone on a job yet. He knew Michael wasn't ready to be left alone.

 

Ryan sat himself down on the floor, gathered up all of Michael's flailing limbs, and just held him. He held him and pet him and whispered to him over and over that he was there with him and everything was okay. But Michael just kept shaking like a leaf and the tears just kept falling. Ryan patiently waited for Michael to come back around.

 

Michael was barely able to register that Ryan was with him, and when he did, he just kept pounding a mantra of 'He's here, he didn't leave you,' into his mind. The lad curled into Ryan's inviting chest as the panic attack rolled through him.

 

Roughly fifteen minutes later, the tremors stopped rattling Michael's body and his breathing evened out. Ryan kept stroking the lad's arm, nestling his nose into the wild mess of curls.

 

"Tell me what happened, kitten," he prompted. Michael tried to hide his face in the crook of Ryan's neck, but the stronger of the two pulled him out and took his face in his hands, forcing him to meet his eyes. "And I want you to look at me while you tell me."

 

Michael relaxed a bit when he realized that the gents eyes weren't icy or angry, rather soft and filled with more concern than he had ever seen. Michael's mouth hung open as his eyes took in every detail of Ryan's face as if he was trying to memorize them, like this was the last time he would ever see his lover.

 

"Come on babe I need you to use your words," Ryan gently insisted. Michael took in a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment before he began to speak.

 

"I... I woke up," he began, his voice clearly strained. "And since you weren't in bed I went and searched the house." Michael exhaled a shaky breath. One of Ryan's hands snaked under the baggy tshirt Michael was wearing and soothingly stroked his hip lovingly while the other came up and held his face. Michael's lower lip was practically trembling, barely able to continue talking.

 

"But then I couldn't find you," he squeaked, more tears welling in his eyes. "And your wallet and keys were gone," now a few tears spilled out, Ryan diligently wiping them away with his thumb. "And I just.... just assumed out had left me." Michael had to pause half way through the sentence to choked on a sob, barely able to hold back another wave of crying.

 

"Baby, why do you think I would ever leave you?" Ryan questioned him, nuzzling his nose into the lad's cheek.

 

"I-I panicked," Michael sniffled pathetically. "I'm sorry. I'm just... god I'm so stupid," he coughed, hiding his face in Ryan's shoulder. Ryan sighed and shook his head, pulling Michael back and forcing him to meet his eyes once more.

 

"First of all, you're not stupid," he began. "If anyone here is stupid, it's me. I got a text this morning that I needed to go out for a quick job," Ryan sighed. "I just assumed you'd still be asleep when I got home. I didn't even think to leave a note or something. So who's the stupid one? Me." He chuckled a bit, pulling Michael forward by the ring of his collar to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

 

Michael was able to relax a bit, hands falling onto Ryan's chest and clutching the lapels of his blazer.

 

"So you're not gonna leave me?" he sniffled, bumping their noses as Ryan pressed his forehead against Michael's.

 

"I promise. I'd never leave you, kitten," Ryan assured, kissing Michael once again. Michael kissed back, feeling the built up tension slowly ease out of him as he melted against Ryan's lips.

 

Ryan left them like that for awhile, lazily kissing as he massaged the lad's hip. He waited until he was sure all the tenseness had left Michael's body before he broke away from the kiss.

 

"How about I make us breakfast. Do waffles sound okay?" Ryan asked quietly, searching Michael's eyes for anymore signs of distress. The lad's eyes were still a bit red and watery, but they were no longer filled with fear and worry. Michael nodded, wiping at his face with the back of his hand.

 

"And if you're up for it," Ryan continued, a small grin tugging at the corners of his lips, "Daddy has a surprise for you. Something we're gonna try out after breakfast. Sound like a plan?"

 

Michael perked up at that, like he was a small puppy and Ryan had just asked if he was ready for a walk.

 

"What is it?" He questioned eagerly. God if he had a tail, Ryan knew it would be wagging like crazy, Ryan chuckling, his thumb tracing over Michael's bottom lip and pulling it down a tad.

 

"I did say it was a surprise, didn't I?" He reminded, pressing the digit past Michael's lips and into the wet warmth of the lad's mouth. Michael greedily began to suck on the finger, never breaking eye contact with his Master. Ryan indulged for a moment, taking in every sweet suckling noise he elicited from Michael before pulling his thumb out and dragging it down Michael's bottom lip once last time for good measure. He patted Michael's thigh, signaling for him to get off. Michael didn't want to of course, but he climbed out of Ryan's lap and stood.

 

Ryan did the same, crossing the kitchen and going to the fridge.

 

"Set the table then come sit on the counter," Ryan instructed, beginning to pull out some ingredients.

 

"Yes sir," Michael replied, going and reaching into the cabinet above the sink to get out plates. Ryan still couldn't help but smiled every time Michael obeyed his orders and referred to him as 'sir', 'master', or sometimes even 'daddy'. While the latter was Ryan's favorite, Michael found it a bit difficult to use the term with ease when they weren’t in bed.

 

Ryan got to work collecting his ingredients and heating up the waffle iron as Michael set two spots at the island bar. It didn't take long for their places to be set and Ryan to begin pouring the thick batter into the iron mold. Michael hopped up on the counter behind Ryan, watching the gent make there food. He took in a few deeper breathes as the lovely smell of waffles began filling the kitchen.

 

Ryan stepped back by Michael and let the batch cook, resting his hand on the lad's thigh. Michael felt a tingly feeling run up his leg just at the simple touch, scooting over a bit closer to Ryan.

 

"If you think cozying up to me and being your cute little self is gonna make me tell you what your surprise is, you've got another thing coming, kitten," Ryan chuckled as Michael's face nuzzled into his neck. Michael shrugged and hummed a little, snaking his hands into Ryan's blazer to push it over the gent's shoulders.

 

"I just think this should come off," Michael mumbled innocently with a shrug, messily folding the jacket in half and putting it to the side. Michael pretended he didn’t notice the failure weight of a gun in the pocket. Ryan had gone for a slightly more casual look and only worn a scoop neck tee under the blazer, and the shirt clung to his body just enough to let Michael see his wonderful muscles. Michael splayed his hands over Ryan's pecs, leaning in to press their lips together again. Ryan chuckled, kissing back briefly before breaking the kiss.

 

"As much as I appreciate the affection," Ryan grinned. "If you keep me distracted any longer the waffles will most definitely burn to a crisp."

 

Michael pouted, loosely balling his hands into fists with the fabric of Ryan's shirt.

 

"Come on they have a little longer to cook," he insisted, trying to pull Ryan in for another kiss. Ryan stayed strong and just barely hovered over Michael's beautiful pouty lips before pulling back and turning to the waffle iron.

 

"The house is going to go up in flames if I don't keep a proper eye on these. Does death by waffle sound that appealing to you?"

 

And Michael laughed at the small joke, those adorable dimples showing as a wide smile spread across his face. Ryan suddenly turned and pressed his lips to Michael's forehead one more time before finally devoting his attention to breakfast.

 

"Go put two glasses of orange juice at our spots then have a seat. The waffles will be ready in a sec," Ryan instructed, maybe a little too intently focused on the small timer on the waffle iron.

 

"Yes sir," Michael confirmed, going to pluck two glasses out of the cabinet before going to the fridge. He poured two tall glasses of juice and then went to the bar, setting down the drinks, then hopping up onto his stool. Ryan noted that he had a minute, so he quickly went to the fridge to grab the small carton of berries he had bought a few days earlier. He went to the island and slid them down it towards Michael, who thankfully snatched them up before they had the chance to knock over a glass. Ryan went back to the other counter and opened up the iron, using a fork to pick out the four waffles and plop them onto a plate. He flipped off the iron, and finally took the plate of piping hot waffles to the island where Michael was sitting.

 

Ryan put two waffles on each of their plates, and the couple began eagerly loading their stacks with berries and syrup. Michael kept sneakily picking raspberries off of Ryan's plate, earning a few playful glares from the gent.

 

"Last I checked you have plenty of raspberries on your own plate," he chuckled, swiftly stealing a blueberry from Michael before the younger man could protest. Michael pouted.

 

"Yeah but they're my favorite and you love me so that means I'm entitled to steal them," he declared before he put another forkful of waffle in his mouth. Ryan just laughed and rolled his eyes, nudging their legs together as they kept eating. The meal continued with the same pattern of light hearted conversation and berry snatching until both men had delightfully full stomachs.

 

"So, you remember my coworker who came over last week to pick something up? Barbara?" Ryan questioned, wiping his mouth with a napkin. Michael nodded in response. "Well, the other day I asked her to run to the store and pick me up something very special. As a girl, I trusted her professional instincts," Ryan explained with a small chuckle. "And I hope you'll enjoy what she picked out as much as I do."

 

Michael sat a bit straighter at this, inhaling sharply as he began trying to work out what Ryan could have possibly asked Barbara to get them.

 

"Mmm, I think it's time for the surprise. What about you?" Ryan asked, collecting their dishes to put in the sink.

 

"Yes, please!"Michael practically begged, getting up and putting some things that were left on the table away.

 

"I'm gonna go take a shower real quick, go upstairs and wait for me on the bed," Ryan ordered, leaving the dirty dishes in the sink for later. Michael bounded up the stairs and to the bedroom, Ryan going up behind him and to the hall bathroom.

 

Michael stripped off the tshirt and boxers before he clambered onto the bed, trying to calmly kneel and get into position. He folded his hands in his lap and listened to the shower turning on from across the hall. It took all of his strength not to touch himself, but he was getting rock hard regardless just thinking about what Ryan could possibly have in store for him.

 

He chewed on his lip as his mind ran wild with the possibilities. Was it a new collar? No, Ryan wouldn't make such a big deal about that. A new vibrator or dildo maybe? No, Ryan would want to use it on him right away. But he said Barbara picked it out... Why did he ask Barbara to pick it out? Barbara seemed like a nice lady, but didn't exactly give off an impression like she had an extensive knowledge of sex toys.

 

Michael got lost in his thoughts, and before he knew it the shower had shut off. Ryan entered soon after with a towel wrapped around his waist.

 

"Ready, princess?" he asked with a grin. Michael nodded eagerly. He took off the towel and ruffled it through his damp hair one last time before throwing it aside, and Michael couldn't take his eyes off of Ryan's wonderful body.

 

The gent went over to the closet, crouching down to pick up a little pink bag. The bag was tinier than Michael had expected, just a simple little gift bag with pink stripes. Ryan took it with him over to the bed, setting it down on the end of the bed in front of Michael. Ryan stroked Michael's cheek with the back of his hand, admiring how obedient his little pet was. Michael looked so pretty with an achingly hard cock and a collar around his neck.

 

"Open your present sweetheart," Ryan smiled, nodding to the bag. Michael impatiently snatched up the bag, picking out the pieces of tissue paper before he finally reached the real present.

 

Sitting at the bottom of the bag, were bright pink, lacy panties.

 

Michael's face flushed deep red, fingers tentatively brushing over the garment before he finally pulled them out. He held them up and examined them- very pink, very lacy, very sheer, and very beautiful. His face got even hotter when he noted that it was a thong.

 

Ryan's eyes practically sparkled as he watched Michael's flustered reaction.

 

"Get up and try them on, show daddy how pretty you look," he dictated, licking his lips as his voice dropped a bit lower. Michael did so, standing and carefully slipping his legs through the holes and pulling the light material up this thighs. He had to do some tucking to make sure none of his bits messily hung out, but soon enough the fabric was hugging his body in ways that made Ryan just want to rip them right off and fuck the lad until he couldn't walk for three days.

 

"God baby, you look so pretty," Ryan purred, taking a step closer and brushing his hand over the delicate lace covering Michael's hip. The lad blushed, and Ryan dipped his head down to kiss him. Ryan fit his hands into the curve of Michael's waist and used his leg to nudge him over to the full length mirror on the closet door. Ryan stood so his was behind Michael, sliding his hands over his pale stomach to poke his fingers at the hem on the panties. The gent nudged his nose into Michael neck, pressing a few sloppy kisses over the lightly freckled skin there and around his shoulders.

 

Michael felt unbelievably dirty, and he loved every minute of it. Something about the way Ryan was talking to him, something about the way the panties kept his cock tucked away neatly behind the see through lace... Michael was melting.

 

"So wet already, so eager for daddy," Ryan hummed, ghosting his hand over the darker wet patch that showed against the lighter material where the head of Michael's cock was. Michael couldn't contain the loud moan that feel from his lips are Ryan spoke those words while nibbling at his ear. Ryan made sure go give Michael, as well as himself, a couple torturous moments to stare at the stunning picture the mirror provided them with (damp and naked Ryan looming over smaller, flustered, Michael in his panties), before suddenly grabbing Michael’s wrist. He spun the two of them around and shoved Michael against the mirror with maybe a bit too much force, lips immediately digging into the lad’s neck. The mirror felt like ice against Michael's heated skin, causing him to shiver. 

 

“Want daddy to fuck you like the little whore you are, princess?” Ryan growled, biting down on the skin he had just sucked a fresh bruise into. Michael could barely answer through the moan that he couldn’t hold back.

 

“Y-yes daddy,” he managed, just before Ryan silenced him with a rough kiss.

 

Ryan dove right into the kiss, sliding his tongue past the lad's lips and swiping it against Michael’s. His large hands grabbed Michael’s ass and immediately began massaging the flesh. Michael continually moaned into Ryan’s mouth, their erections grinding against each other in the middle of the heat. And feeling the lacy material covering Michael’s boner made things all the more exhilarating for the both of them.

 

Ryan steadied his hands under Michael’s thighs to lift him, trying his best not to break the kiss as he carried him to the bed. They tumbled down when Ryan’s knees hit the mattress, the gent quickly bracing himself to not crush Michael. Michael wrapped his fingers around Ryan’s forearm and dug his nails in slightly, leaving little crescent nail marks in the skin. Ryan pushed Michael up the bed until his curly hair was splayed over the pillow cases. He breathlessly pulled back to look down at Michael, with his glossy brown eyes and slightly swollen lips- it was quite a beautiful sight.

 

“We’re gonna have some fun, okay kitten,” Ryan breathed heavily, hooking two fingers under Michael’s collar as he kissed the lad once more. 

 

“Yes daddy,” Michael half grunted against his lips as Ryan’s thigh ground down on his crotch. Ryan pulled back and took another good look at Michael, tugging his fingers through those now disheveled curls before leaning over towards the first corner of the bed.

 

Ryan already had leather cuffs at each bed post, so he carefully started by taking each of Michael’s wrists and binding them.

 

“Not too tight?” Ryan confirmed. Michael nodded, craning his neck to see the restraints and giving them a tug to show they were secure. Ryan did the other wrist before he moved down to the end of the bed and brought up the ankle cuffs that were tucked under the mattress, repeating the same process with Michael’s legs. Michael was now spread eagle style, unable to move aside from minimal pulling at the cuffs.

 

“And now, we try something new,” Ryan announced with a grin. He climbed off of the bed and ventured over to the closet. Michael tried to sit up enough to see what the gent was getting, but it hurt is neck, so with a sigh he laid his head back down.

 

Sure enough, Ryan returned with two objects the couple had never experimented with before:

 

A blind fold and a hitachi wand. 

 

Michael was certainly speechless. Ryan had tried a few different types of vibrators on him before, but never a hitachi wand.

 

Ryan set the wand on the bed next to Michael’s leg before climbing over him and sitting near the pillows around his head.

 

“I’m going to blindfold you now,” Ryan explained. “And I’ll take it off when we’re done. Is that okay?” Sure, Michael didn’t have much of a choice in the matter, but Ryan asked anyway.

 

Michael swallowed around the lump in his throat that was forming from excitement. He nodded because he was afraid that if he spoke his voice would just crack. Ryan smiled, pulling back the elastic band of the blindfold to slide it over Michael’s head. Michael lifted his head a bit to help, resting it again once the blindfold was covering his eyes and settled just above the bridge of his nose. The blindfold was soft, and as comfortable as a blindfold might get. Michael was actually surprised to find his vision 100% cut off, left with nothing but blackness and his other four senses to rely on. 

 

Michael felt the mattress shift and dip as Ryan moved until there was weight in between his legs. Ryan picked up the wand and flipped on the switch of the vibrator and watched as Michael shuddered in anticipation, just from the sound. But Ryan turned it off and set it down, thoroughly confusing Michael.

 

“Wait what are you going to-“ Michael was cut short by a warm wet sensation on his cock. Ryan mouthed at his erection through the lace of the panties, pressing his tongue down occasionally as he delivered plenty of open mouthed kisses to the area.

 

“O-oh fuck,” Michael moaned. His back arched as he tugged at the restraints, wanting so badly to just grab a fistful of Ryan’s sandy hair. Ryan held onto Michael’s hips as he continued to lavish Michael’s cock with his mouth, using his thumbs to gently stroke the lad’s hip bones as well. After a few more moments of soaking the material of the undies with his saliva, Ryan sat back to look at his sub.

 

Michael’s face was flushed and his head was thrown back, causing the collar to tighten a bit, and the pale skin of his throat was exposed to reveal several hickeys of varying stages of healing, and the light red scratches from his panic attack that morning. Michael had stopped moaning when Ryan pulled his mouth away, but his chest still rose and fell as he tried to catch his breath. Finally, Ryan picked up the hitachi wand.

 

This time when he turned it on Michael took in a shaky breath, and if he wasn’t bound he would be squirming uncontrollably. Ryan just let the hum of the vibrator mix with the sound of Michael’s erratic breathing, watching as the lad’s muscles strained and contracted with no where to go.

 

Ryan placed his hand on the bed at Michael’s side so he could hover over his warm body. He leaned down so he was just barely over Michael’s face, close enough that Michael could feel Ryan’s breath mixing with his own. Michael tried to lean up to steal a kiss, but Ryan was _just_  far enough away to make the task impossible.

 

Ryan brought up the vibrator and slowly ran it down Michael’s chest, causing him to throw his head back once again and whine. As the toy moved closer and closer, now teasing down Michael’s happy trail, Ryan made his movements even slower.

 

“What’s the matter kitten?” Ryan hummed as he stilled the wand right above the hem of the panties. “Want me to touch your cock with the wand?” he inquired, leaning down just enough to brush his lips over Michael’s but pulling away before he could kiss back.

 

“P-please daddy,” Michael keened. As much as Ryan loved seeing Michael desperate, he brought the vibrator down further and ghosted it over Michael’s cock.

 

Michael moaned loudly, cursing and whining when Ryan immediately denied him of the sensation.

 

“Are you sure you want this baby?” Ryan insisted, nudging their foreheads together.

 

God, what Michael would give to be able to watch Ryan tease his panty-clad cock with a hitachi wand. What he would give to be able to rip off the blindfold and kiss Ryan until their lips were bruised while the gent fucked him into oblivion.

 

“Yes daddy, please,” Michael begged again. Ryan complied, putting the head of the wand on Michael once again, slowly running it up and down the length of his confined cock and the wet panties.

 

Michael of course started obscenely moaning again. His toes burned and his stomach was doing flips as it knotted itself. His whole lower body just wanted to thrash out as his orgasm built up and up, and he knew it wouldn’t take long for it to barrel through him.

 

Ryan watched Michael closely, listened to his moans, nosed at his red cheeks occasionally, and when he knew Michael was seconds away from cumming and making a mess of his new panties, he pulled the vibrator away.

 

“Fucking- fuck I was so fucking close please,” Michael practically sobbed.

 

“Want daddy to fuck you now baby? I’ll fuck you till you cum in your brand new panties, ruin them and make them wetter and dirtier than they already are. Would you like that sweetheart?” Ryan mused, turning off the vibrator and tossing it to the other side of the bed.

 

“Yes,” Michael panted. “Please daddy, please I need your cock,” he begged. Ryan swiftly pressed a kiss to Michael’s lips before moving away, going to the end of the bed and releasing Michael’s legs from their restraints. He pushed Michael’s feet up so his legs were bent, leaning over the lad to grab the bottle of lube off the bedside table. 

 

Ryan popped open the bottle and squirted a liberal amount onto two of his fingers. Michael heard the click of the bottle closing, and then heard to his right Ryan carelessly throwing it back on the nightstand. Ryan spread it over his fingers a bit, reaching down in between Michael’s legs. He pushed the sheer material aside, prodding two fingers at Michael’s tight puckered hole.

 

Michael shivered at the sudden cold liquid on his entrance, but was able to relax when he felt Ryan lean over him, then the gent’s lips pressing on his own. Ryan went right for two fingers, working them in with a bit of force and eating up every moan Michael released.

 

“Please, please just fuck me already. Don’t have time for this shit,” Michael groaned against Ryan’s lips, causing the elder to laugh a bit.

 

“Watch your mouth. Gotta at least open you up a little baby,” Ryan chuckled, pushing the two fingers in farther suddenly and causing Michael to grunt. Ryan pumped the digits in and out a few times before starting to scissor them, the two of their tongues swiping and sliding against each other and mixing in with the occasional moan. Once he had added a third finger, Ryan felt Michael was prepared enough so he pulled them out, and Michael felt horrifically empty.

 

“Need your cock,” he panted. “Need it so bad,” he whined, leaning his head back. Ryan grabbed the collar to force Michael’s head back up and smash their lips back together. He took his fee hand to push Michael’s panties aside once again, this time pressing his cock towards Michael’s entrance. 

 

He let his head tease Michael’s hole, hooking an arm under Michael’s leg to prop it up while Michael’s other leg wrapped tightly around his waist.

 

“Want me to fill you up princess? Fill you up with my big cock and fuck you until you cum in your panties? Is that what you want?” Ryan purred into Michael’s ear, nibbling at the lobe. Michael was losing it, and Ryan couldn’t see but his eyes were rolling into the back of his head just from the dirty talk.

 

“Yes daddy please, please I need you so bad, right now,” Michael moaned, trying to use his leg to push Ryan to go inside of him.

 

Ryan kept one hand holding Michael’s leg up, and used the other to steady himself and grab the headboard. He slowly began burying himself in Michael, wanting the lad to feel the entirety of every single inch.

 

Ryan stilled when he bottomed out, smirking as Michael tugged uselessly at the restraints from how badly he just wanted to grab Ryan.

 

“Something the matter darling?” Ryan teased before quickly pulling out part of the way then slamming back into Michael. Michael cried out in pleasure, and Ryan could feel that he was already close. Ryan let go of the headboard to reach down and slip his hand into Michael’s panties, wrapping his fingers round the base of the lad’s cock.

 

“Don’t you dare cum yet. Not until I say,” Ryan grunted, pulling back out and sharply thrusting into Michael again. Ryan repeated the action, ignoring Michael’s whines and begging to let him cum as he held on and prevented his orgasm.

 

Ryan continued to pound into Michael, relishing in the way the lad practically cried because he was so desperate to cum. Michael could feel his orgasm blowing up like a water balloon, just getting bigger and bigger with every thrust Ryan nailed into him. Every inch of skin felt like it was on fire and his stomach was filled with rocks as he continually begged to cum.

 

Ryan was approaching his own orgasm as well, but he still wanted to wait to let Michael release so they could at the same time. And it didn’t take long before he felt his own climax increasing in pressure in his belly.

 

“Fuck baby I’m gonna fill you up any second, you can cum when I let go,” Ryan hissed, sweat trickling down his face and into his eyes as he continued his rough and sloppy thrusts.

 

True to his word, less than a minute later Ryan completely bottomed out, pulling his hand out of Michael’s panties as he released himself deep inside of Michael, loudly groaning the lad’s name. Michael’s whole body spasmed and his back arched as he came as well, surely enough, making a complete mess of his new undies.

 

Both of Ryan’s hands rested on either side of Michael’s head, the gent leaning his sweaty forehead against Michael’s as they heavily panted on each other’s faces, Ryan occasionally leaning down to kiss the still blindfolded lad.

 

“So fucking good to me,” Ryan murmured as he caught his breath. “So fucking beautiful princess,” he smiled, looking down between them at Michael’s ruined panties. Once their breathing was relatively evened out, Ryan finally pulled out of Michael, moving off of him and removing the blindfold. Michael’s eyes were still cloudy and dazed, and Ryan could tell he was somewhere far off.

 

Ryan sighed and reach over him to undo both of the cuffs, leaning over him to gently kiss Michael’s forehead.

 

“Sit up baby,” Ryan mumbled against the hot skin. “Look at the mess you made,” he chuckled, kissing him again. Michael stretched out his arms, sore from being strained in that position before he weakly pushed himself up, bumping foreheads with Ryan.

 

Ryan moved out of the way and sat back as Michael looked over himself- the light pink panties now dark and very wet with cum and saliva, and he could feel Ryan’s load leaking out of his used hole and into the underwear.

 

Ryan leaned over and kissed the side of Michael’s head, looping two fingers under the collar as he held him there.

 

“Come back to me kitten,” Ryan hummed into Michael’s hair. “Let’s go take a shower and get you all cleaned up." 

 

* * *

 

“No Gavin, we do not have the type of technology they used in ‘The Interview’” Geoff rolled his eyes just at the suggestion.

 

“All I’m saying is a Ricin strip would be very _handy_ , because we’re obviously going to shake his hand when we meet him at the dinner,” Gavin huffed, crossing his arms in offense that Geoff shot down his idea.

 

“I’m gonna cut off your dick if that was a fucking hand pun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry im such trash and this took me so long to write. im just so unbelievably busy lately:( but for valentines day and to celebrate my next hundred on tumblr (which u should follow for occasional updates on fic status: raynarvaezjrr.tumblr.com), i just HAD to finish this and post it! so happy valentines day, here's some smut:) i tried to incorporate a bunch of the kinks you guys suggested, and made this chapter a bit longer for making you wait. hope it was worth it!! xo


End file.
